The Very Finest Thing
by jkryten2x4b
Summary: FAM ZORRO: Diego doesn't know if he can trust the two strangers who arrive in the pueblo, or what to do about the young woman his father has invited to their home to meet him.
1. Strangers in the Pueblo

The sun was beginning to set over the pueblo, when Don Alejandro and his son, Diego entered the Tavern Victoria. It was relatively quiet night and Diego had been working late at The Guardian's office, since that paper was to be distributed the next morning. He and his father had a standing agreement to meet at the tavern for dinner on those nights. In the cozy tavern almost everyone was a regular that evening.

Everyone except for two men who Diego saw sitting in the corner. He noticed them immediately because they were obviously not Spanish and what was more an undercurrent of menace seemed to radiate from them. They didn't speak to each other, silently watching the room with an almost practiced sense of nonchalance. If Diego's own sense of danger and skills of observation weren't so practiced as well, he would probably have missed noticing them.

"Buenos tardes, Don Alejandro and Diego," Victoria Escalante, the tavern's namesake and proprietress, greeted the father and son with her customary charm and good humor.

"Buenos tardes, Victoria!" Don Alejandro said. Diego was able to smile and nod in her direction, but his mind was still on the two strangers. What were they planning? Would they strike now? Should he leave immediately to return masked and armed? His quick mind worked furiously and in the end he decided that to leave would only put Victoria and her customers in more danger. What if he came back too late? He couldn't possibly risk it.

As Diego was lost in thought, Victoria seated them at their usual table. She chatted a little with his father about the weather and as she already knew what they'd require, left without taking their orders.

Diego's father was speaking to him, but he could not pay attention. He kept glancing at the men in the corner with growing unease.

"Diego!" his father was raising his voice now. Diego turned his eyes to his the older caballero apologetically. "You haven't heard a word I said."

"I'm sorry, father," Diego answered. "What was it you were saying?"

Don Alejandro shook his head.

"I was telling you about my old friend, Pumphrey who is arriving tomorrow along with his daughter."

He then proceeded to tell Diego about his friend and this time Diego pretended to carefully listen while keeping a trained eye on the strangers.

As the evening progressed, Diego kept stalling a return to the hacienda, and slowly the tavern emptied. Finally, with only a handful of patrons left, the tension gave, but the first antagonists didn't come from where Diego had expected.

On the opposite side of the room from the strangers, Diego heard an almost imperceptible gasp from a familiar voice. Victoria.

A man, who Diego recognized as Juan Salazaar, had Victoria at what looked to be knife point. He couldn't see the knife, but Juan was holding her far too close and too cruelly with one of his hands low and out of view. Diego was sure he had a knife. Juan was a known troublemaker when he was drunk. Diego had seen Victoria handle the man with ease when he was in his cups and became what she called, "handsy." A troublemaker, but mostly harmless, he'd thought.

"Now, I don't want any trouble," Juan began. "I just want all the money in that there strongbox." He motioned to the bar and the box he presumed to be hidden behind. "You," he gruffly called to one of Victoria's barmaids. "Empty it, and give it all to me."

The young woman looked terrified and seemed to be rooted in her spot behind the bar. Everyone else in the tavern seemed similarly afflicted. Diego was about to speak when someone else beat him too it.

"I suggest you let the Senorita go." The voice came from the other side of the room; the stranger was moving toward the confrontation.

"Don't come any closer." Juan had pulled Victoria in front of him, using her body as a shield. He had one hand around her waist and the other holding what was now clearly a knife at her side. The stranger stopped halfway across the room, but on his face was a look of grim determination.

"If you hurt the senorita, you'll regret it." He spoke in heavily accented Spanish, and his voice never wavered. He was stating a fact not voicing opinion.

"Oh, yeah?" Juan was clearly beginning to panic. This stranger was a serious threat. "Why?"

"Because," the stranger said coolly. "My friend behind you will take exception to it."

Juan turned to look behind him at the other stranger, whom Diego had almost forgotten.

He was grinning evilly and pointing a dangerous looking gun at Juan's head. At the same time the other man had worked quickly pulling Victoria out of Juan's grasp and punching him full in the face. In a matter of seconds, the first stranger had Juan's arm behind his back and face on the table in front of him.

"I'm now going to suggest you leave this tavern. Do you understand?" When Juan did not answer he was slammed hard against the table. "Understand?"

"Si, senor." He finally gasped. "I understand." With that he was gone.

The second man was still grinning, but now his grin was mirthful. He looked like he was about to burst out laughing. The first man's face was inscrutable. He purposefully moved back toward the table he had recently vacated.

Diego approached Victoria who was visibly shaken.

"Are you alright?" he asked. He grasped her forearms as she regained her breath, and looked into her face intently. After a moment she met his eyes.

"Yes," she smiled faintly. "You'd think I'd be used to it by now." Diego let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. She pulled away from him and went to thank her rescuers.

"Senors, I must thank you," she spoke warily to the strangers. Diego and Don Alejandro, who had just joined them, stood behind her. Diego wasn't willing to see her in two dangerous situations in one night. The two men rose as soon as Victoria spoke to them. Since the tension had broken, the second man was acting as if a veil had been lifted, smiling jovially, but the first stranger looked almost grimmer than before. Diego studied them more fully now that they were in close quarters and the danger had passed.

The second man, the one who had wielded the pistol, was the older of the two. Silver was just beginning to form in the dark hair on his temples and in his beard. He had smiling eyes and laugh lines crinkled there and around his mouth. He was a stout man, verging on portly and seemed harmless. If Diego hadn't just seen him wield a gun with wicked intent, he might not have believed him capable of it.

The first man was something completely different. Almost the former man's complete opposite. Tall and powerfully built, with light brown hair and piercing green eyes. He would have been handsome, but for the scar that ran along left check. An aura of palpable danger seemed to radiate from him, as if he was holding himself in check every moment. He put Diego in mind of panther he'd once seen caged in a zoo in Madrid in his college days. It had been pacing back and forth restlessly, and it gave one the feeling if released it would pounce on whoever was closest. Diego's first assessment seemed correct, that this man was one to be watched critically.

"It was nothing, really," the dangerous one said. "Only an Englishman's duty."

The jovial one took the senorita's hand to bow over it.

"And an Irishman's pleasure," he said good naturedly. "Allow us to introduce ourselves, I'm Sgt. Fitzgerald and this here," he said gesturing toward his companion. "This grump… is Major Wright." The Major looked up annoyed at the sergeant, and then as if shamed into good manners bowed politely and precisely over Victoria's hand.

Victoria smiled, charmed by the sergeant's affability.

"I am a Victoria Escalante and this is Don Alejandro de la Vega and his son Don Diego," she gestured to the two men and the strangers nodded their heads in greeting.

"Now, if you will excuse us, Fitzgerald and I must be on our way," The man mentioned looked at the major in surprise, but then in a resigned voice said, "Oh, aye. We must."

"Well, adios," Victoria said and the two caballeros echoed her sentiment. Victoria left to take care of her remaining customers and begin to clean up. As Diego and his father were walking away, Diego heard the sergeant mumble in English, "It weren't too long ago you'd be charming a piece like that, and I'd be begging to get to leave." Trying not to be obvious Diego looked back at them with the corner of his eye and saw the murderous look that quieted the Irishman.


	2. An Intriguing Arrival

Later that same evening, Zorro rode. He wanted to be sure that Juan wouldn't cause any more trouble for Victoria, and also to find out what the strangers where doing at the pueblo. He reached the outskirts of the small town when the moon was already dipping in the night sky. Leaving Toronado, his trusty steed, outside the perimeter of the pueblo, he proceeded to the tavern to check on its proprietress.

"Zorro!" Victoria exclaimed as he entered by way of the kitchen window. She was still washing up for the evening, and he had startled her.

"I heard you a trying evening," he spoke in low tones looking at her intently only just stopping himself from grasping her forearms as he had earlier, but without the mask.

She nodded and almost threw herself into her arms. She started to cry, not explosively or even very hard, just quiet teardrops, like a gentle rain. Then she laughed through her tears saying, "Earlier I said to Diego, I should be used to these things by now. And here I am crying all over you."

Zorro held her fast against him, stroking her back and hair. "Shhh, mi preciosa. I hate to see you cry, but if I must there's nowhere in the world I'd rather your tears fall." He held her as she cried out the fear and frustration of the evening. They didn't speak any more of it, except for his soothing words and a few exclamations that he should have been there himself.

Much later, Zorro noticed the moon in the window and saw it close to setting, and knew much to his unhappiness that the idyll was over. Victoria was quiet now, had been for some time. He knew that she, just like he had been was just relishing being with him. That simple pleasure was so often denied them. He kissed her very lightly on her forehead and whispered, "I must go."

"Not yet," she pleaded and pulled him close for one last embrace for that night. "This is how it should be with us every night, not the crying I mean, the holding." Her words were a whisper against his neck. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to hear them, but he couldn't help responding with a groan and reply of, "Yes, soon. Not soon enough, but soon."

He kissed her then, with the quiet tenderness that the moment seemed to call for. Then, without another word, just a silent look of longing and affection, he was gone.

"Now, Diego, just hear me out," Alejandro pleaded the next morning at breakfast. "I'm not saying you have to marry the girl. I'm just saying give her chance you might like her."

Diego shook his head at his father. He had just reminded Diego of the conversation that had been interrupted by the previous night's excitement. His old friend, Pumphrey, was coming for a visit. That was Lord Pumphrey of London, England and his marriageable ingénue of a daughter, Lady Lilly, supposed belle of the London _Ton_.

"I'm not going to get any younger, Diego," his father continued. "And what's more, neither are you! I want to live to see little de la Vega grandbabies."

Diego sighed and couldn't help rolling his eyes at his father's tired refrain.

"Alright, father. I'll meet this lovely nonpareil."

"With an open mind…" his father insisted.

"With an open mind, father," was the resigned reply.

"Good, they're arriving today," his father nodded contented with his son's obeisance.

"What?!" Diego gasped. "Father, I was going to Monterey this morning to pick up some items I've been expecting."

"Felipe can do that." Alejandro countered dismissively, with a wave of his hand.

The carriage arrived on the de la Vega hacienda right at the scheduled time, three o'clock. Diego, his father, and a few of the de la Vega house staff had been waiting at the hacienda entrance for the guests' arrival. As the carriage stopped the door opened and a man in his middle years stepped out. He immediately turned to assist the women inside. Whatever Diego had been expecting it wasn't the woman he saw exit the carriage.

She was, in a word, beautiful, but that wasn't the most surprising part. It wasn't her graceful movements or her peaches and cream complexion, or her enchantingly disheveled red gold curls. It was the intelligence and good humor that sparked in her dark blue eyes when she looked at the greeting party. She seemed genuinely excited and interested to meet them all. After smiling brilliantly at them she turned to her companion a very timid looking young woman and linked her arm through hers as the necessary introductions were performed.

The de la Vega's well trained staff proceeded to unload the carriage, as the guests and hosts proceeded into the hacienda.

"I'm sure you are fatigued after your journey," Don Alejandro began.

"On the contrary, Don Alejandro, I slept the entire carriage ride, and am consequently only a bit stiff, but I will need to change and Claire here is exhausted." Lady Lilly absently patted her friends hand as she spoke. "I hope you could be troubled to have someone show us to our room directly."

"Of course," said the caballero graciously. "Maria, if you would."

The housekeeper led the girls away and Don Alejandro led the other guest to the library. Diego followed the two men, as they made themselves comfortable on a sofa and chair respectively.

"Well, Pump," Don Alejandro began. "She is very beautiful!" He gave Diego a very meaningful look. Diego could only roll his eyes. However, he could not help but be intrigued by the lady.

The lady that had intrigued Don Diego de la Vega had just decided that she had fallen in love at first sight. She was looking out the window of the room she and Claire had been assigned and was almost certain it was the most beautiful thing she had seen in all her life.

"It's so lovely, Claire! Come and see," she turned to beckon her friend to the window, but saw that she was already snoring. Lilly smiled. Claire was always exhausted by traveling and would be out for an hour at least. Meanwhile, the beautiful California landscape was just begging for Lilly to explore it. She had been cooped up too long, in the carriage, on the ship, in London and New York. Her father had been determined that she would end up married during this trip and had kept her on a tight leash. She'd played her part smiling at all the correct young bucks for her father, but she yearned for a little freedom.

Lilly turned back to the window and decided it wouldn't be too difficult to lift herself up and outside. She looked back at the door of the room and hesitated, but in the end she chose freedom.

The room had been selected for them, she supposed, for the spectacular view. There was nothing on this side of the house to detract from the natural California landscape the stables and other necessary buildings must be on the other side. Lilly could imagine she was the only person left in all the world and found herself returning to her childhood games and fantasies.

She was an explorer and naturalist. She was the first to discover this particular tree or that insect and she was almost giddy with excitement. Remembering days gone by when she was growing up in Devon, she explored the countryside.


	3. Mysteries and Disagreements

Felipe was returning to the hacienda; his trip to Monterey incomplete. He had headed there on an errand for Diego, when his father had forbidden the caballero to go himself that morning. However, his horse had thrown a shoe and he found himself returning empty handed.

He wasn't sorry. He wanted to meet their guests and hadn't wanted to be away from all the excitement. He expected to be greatly amused by another of Don Alejandro's attempts to match Diego with a completely unremarkable or even silly woman. It amused Felipe that Alejandro could seem to know his son so little to think that such empty headed senoritas would appeal to him. But, how could they, when Diego loved Victoria Escalante so completely? Felipe thought it was ridiculous that any women could even tempt Diego, after he'd seen how the caballero pined over Victoria. He was close to the hacienda, as he thought of this, leading the exhausted pinto, and was smiling when he saw something decidedly strange. A woman was sitting under a tree singing to herself and weaving a chain of daisies. Felipe stopped to investigate.

"Hello!" the woman said happily, smiling up at Felipe. She was stunning. Felipe was sure he'd never seen a more beautiful woman in all his life and almost as certain he'd never see her like again.

He motioned toward his ears and mouth and shook his head. She looked at him directly as he approached her. "You can't hear or speak?"

He shook his head.

"That's too bad. Can you understand me?" she was speaking very deliberately. Felipe nodded and motioned to his eyes. She understood. "If you can see me? You can read my lips?" Again, Felipe nodded.

"I'm Lilly," she said. "Do you belong at the hacienda?"

Another nod.

"I'm just visiting there with my father." She motioned for Felipe to sit with her. He looked at the pinto, but knew the horse was too well trained to wander off.

"It's very beautiful here, but I've been told on many occasions that I'm quite fickle when it comes to landscapes. When my grandfather took me on a tour of Europe, and I was just sixteen, I had declared Greece, Spain and even Germany to be the most beautiful countries on earth!" she laughed then.

Felipe was glad that his deafness was only a ruse when he heard her beautiful bell of a laugh. He couldn't help himself…he was smitten.

***

"If I ever find that girl I'll kill her!" declared Lord Pumphrey, when it was discovered that his daughter was missing.

Lilly's companion, Claire looked as if she would cry as the Englishman asked her yet again where his daughter had gotten herself off to. Claire shook her head.

"Is she mute?" Alejandro asked confused.

"No!" Pumphrey fumed. "She just won't talk to me!" He stalked away in anger and Diego thought that was for the best. They weren't going to get anywhere with the girl by shouting at her.

Gently, Diego tried approaching the girl slowly and speaking low, "Do you know where Lady Lilly is?" She looked at him as if she was sure he would eat her. He tried to calm her by reaching out to her rather like he'd calm a frightened horse. It didn't work. She shrunk away from him as if he'd struck her.

"Claire!" came the worried voice from the door of the room. It was Lilly. She was still in her traveling clothes and her hair was almost completely down. She rushed to her friend who began to cry in earnest, and behind her was a sheepish looking Felipe wearing, of all things, a daisy chain necklace!

"You must forgive Claire, Don Alejandro, Don Diego. She is very timid." Lilly was looking over the shoulder of the sobbing girl. Without waiting for a reply she left the room with Claire.

Diego didn't know about his father, but she didn't need to explain it to him. The girl had obviously been horribly abused in the past. She wasn't timid; she was terrified. He looked over at Felipe who seemed extremely embarrassed and quickly pulled off the daisy chain necklace and stuffed it into his pocket.

"Where is she!" Pumphrey had returned, presumably having heard about his daughter's entrance.

"Now, Pump..." Alejandro began.

"I'm right here, Father." Lilly must have changed her dress and fixed her hair faster than lightning, because she didn't look in the least disheveled now.

Discreetly the de la Vega men left father and daughter to sort things out.

***

"What did you think you were doing? Where were you? It's almost dark!" Her father almost didn't breathe in between statements and she could tell he was only going to continue to rant if she didn't stop him.

"I was taking a perfectly safe walk on the perfectly safe property of YOUR good friend. Nothing could have happened to me on de la Vega land. I shouldn't have been out so long, but I lost track of time. I would have been even later if that young man hadn't happened upon me."

Lilly realized her mistake too late.

"WHAT young man?!!!" if it were possible her father had reached a brand new level of fury.

"A young man who works here. All perfectly safe and proper, just as if I were with one of yours or grandfather's grooms." She tried to speak soothingly.

"Does this young man have a name?" was his barely contained reply.

"I don't know it, he's a deaf mute."

At her answer her father began to laugh, almost hysterically. "Of course he is. Leave it to YOU, Lilly, to find another cripple not ten feet from your room!"

"He's not a cripple and neither is Claire." Lilly began to lose patience.

Her father snorted, "You have an uncanny ability of surrounding yourself with wounded sycophants, Lilly. I won't have it!"

That was as far as he could push her. "I'll apologize for not telling you where I was or leaving word. I'll apologize for being out too long," she spoke calmly but with a will of iron. "But I will never apologize for spending a lovely afternoon in wonderful company." And with that she walked out.

***

Ignacio De Soto, the alcalde of the pueblo de los Angeles, and comandante of all the troops stationed there, was frustrated. He had been in California for three years, now and seemed no closer to his goal. His beloved, Madrid was still as far away as when he'd first stepped off the boat. If only he could capture Zorro. The bandit was as slippery as an eel and twice as cunning as his namesake, but De Soto was sure that he was more than a match for the Fox. He had the ruthlessness that Zorro lacked. He looked up at his picture of Machiavelli he kept hanging in his office, but ever since he'd shot Gilberto Riscendo the picture didn't give him comfort. He'd certainly killed men before he'd killed the king's emissary saving Diego de la Vega's life as well as his own and Sgt. Mendoza's, but that had been in battle for God and Country, and never in cold blood.

As much as he wanted to pretend that it hadn't, the act had changed him. He wasn't as ruthless as he once was.

Mendoza entered the room with a stack of papers.

"What's this?" De Soto asked.

"The lists you asked for, mi alcalde," the sergeant replied. "Of the peons who haven't paid their taxes in full."

"Peons? Parasites more like," the alcalde mumbled. Every time one of these reports made his desk, he remembered how hard his mother had worked to pay every tax and still support his sister and himself. How she saved every penny she could to make sure that they had a better life. And these peons flatly refused every tax knowing Zorro would always come to their rescue.

"What was that, mi alcalde?" Mendoza inquired.

"Nothing," but De Soto's mind was working, maybe he hadn't lost his ruthlessness after all. He'd catch Zorro yet!

***

"You failed, Juan," a raspy voice chided him, late that night. Juan wasn't sure how he had found out about his humiliating failure, but little about this mysterious man made sense to him.

"It wasn't my fault! How was I supposed to know about those foreigners? They should have minded their own business." As Juan spoke he held his arm gingerly.

The man had been very rough with him. He was sure a few of his ribs were cracked and his face was very badly bruised where the man had hit him and he had come far too close to breaking Juan's arm for his own peace of mind. He wished it had been Zorro instead. At least then he'd have fewer injuries and a little sewing to do, and you never had to be afraid that Zorro would kill you. His views on taking human life were well known. He had felt in his bones that if he crossed those two men he'd be dead. It was the same feeling that this man gave him.

"You won't fail next time." The man spoke with wicked certainty and not for the first time, Juan wished he hadn't allowed his greed to let him get mixed up with the stranger.


	4. An Attempt at Violence

The next morning, Diego was awoken by the sounds of a piano being expertly played. It was late in the morning and he was feeling the effects of his masked ride the evening before. The strangers' camp still eluded him, but he was determined to discover the men's business in Los Angeles.

In the light of morning, Diego was determined to discover who was playing the piano. He dressed and readied himself for the day, and headed straight for the instrument.

When he reached it, he wasn't surprised to see Lady Lilly seated and swaying to the music as she played. Her eyes were closed as if she wanted to absorb every note. Suddenly, her hands faltered a bit and she turned around on the stool.

"Don Diego! You startled me!" she said accusingly, but then started to laugh. "I hope I didn't wake you up."

"I've never been awoken more pleasantly. Your playing was lovely. I was just admiring it. I'm sorry I startled you." Diego returned.

"Thank you for the compliment." She smiled. "But I'm much more accomplished on the harp. Do you play?"

"Yes, I do," he answered.

"You two should play a duet!" Don Alejandro spoke from the doorway. "Now, that Diego's finally awake." He gave his son a disapproving glare. "But that will have to wait, Lady Lilly told me at breakfast how much she'd love to ride out to the pueblo today. Apparently, she's a very accomplished horsewoman. I'll go get Pumphrey." After a pointed glare at his son, he left the doorway.

Lilly was smiling expectantly at Diego, who almost blushed at his father's overt matchmaking.

"Well, piano, harp, and horses, I'm being to wonder what accomplishments you don't possess." He almost expected to offend, but the lady laughed.

"Needlepoint! I'm notoriously terrible at needlepoint," she leaned toward him conspiratorially and whispered. "Consequently I was the embarrassment of my governess." She nodded solemnly, and that was when Diego laughed.

***

Don Alejandro had gone to get Pumphrey, but the Englishman informed him that he expected a messenger to arrive with some important business that day. Someone had to stay with him, and Alejandro volunteered Felipe. So, in the end it was Diego, Don Alejandro, Lilly and Claire who rode out to the pueblo that day.

What they saw when they reached it was to Diego and his father a sickeningly familiar event. Soldiers were escorting a young farmer Diego recognized as Pedro Martinez. His crops had not been very successful this harvest. It didn't take very long for Diego's father to confront the Alcalde.

"What is the meaning of this?" he demanded.

"This farmer has not paid his taxes," De Soto spoke smugly. "Therefore he's going be flogged."

A crowd was gathering as De Soto spoke. Somehow Diego wasn't surprised to see the two strangers from the other night among them.

"You're going to flog this man over a few pesos?" the major said as if the idea were ridiculous.

"I must set an example to the others in this pueblo," De Soto's voice rose as if making an announcement. "Nonpayment of taxes will not be tolerated.

The Irishman seemed to be trying to get the major to back down, tugging on his arm and motioning for them to leave, but he might as well not have even been there for all the notice that the major gave him.

"You can't flog this man." Just like the confrontation with Juan, Diego noted the certainty in the man's voice. It was a statement of fact.

"I can't?" De Soto said. "Perhaps I could flog you in his place. Lancers, arrest this man!"

"NO!" the shout came from a wholly unexpected quarter. It was Lilly.

She pushed forward through the crowd to the scene and for once the Alcalde was at a loss for words.

"This is all a misunderstanding!" she declared.

"What?" almost every one of the interested parties said in unison.

"This man hasn't paid his taxes because of me." She pointed at Pedro and smiled apologetically to him as she continued. "Thank you so much for being kind enough to sell me some…" she seemed to be thinking. "…beans on credit. I do have the money now. Will five pounds do?" she reached into her reticule.

Pedro was dumbstruck and Diego was sure that he'd never set eyes on the lady before.

"Senorita, it's very kind of you to be interested in this man's plight, but who are you?" De Soto seemed to have found his voice.

"Oh, I'm Lady Lillian Pumphrey. You might have heard of my father Lord Pumphrey, he's on the Prime Minister's staff."

"Prime Minister? Of England?" De Soto seemed to be shaken now. The pomp and circumstance of Lilly's birth impressing him more than the show of strength that the major was using.

"I purchased the beans for my grandfather, he's the Marquess of Stallford, by the way," she was speaking confidently now, as if daring them to call her bluff. "My father is sending them off now by messenger. So…" she produced the money handing it to a once again speechless Alcalde. "…this flogging doesn't have to commence."

De Soto took the money and motioned for the lancers to let Pedro go.

"But this man still tried to interfere in pueblo business," he motioned to Wright.

"Yes, he did, but that was only because Major Wright knew that it was my failure to pay the farmer that caused him to be behind in his taxes," she seemed satisfied that she had solved the problem neatly, but the Alcalde didn't seem convinced.

"Now that that misunderstanding is cleared up perhaps I could trouble you to show me something of this lovely pueblo." She turned her deep blue eyes up at him, and De Soto seemed to see her for the first time. The other men were completely forgotten as he took her arm and started to give her a tour of everything he governed, Claire following silently behind.

Diego noticed a look of almost complete contempt cross Major Wright's face as he watched the couple for a moment and turned his back in disgust.

Lilly had referred to him by name. How did she know him? And how well?

***

Not long after, Victoria approached Don Alejandro.

"Who is that?" she asked him as she motioned to Lilly. She was amused and impressed at how quickly and easily the girl had had the alcalde eating out of her little hand.

"That's Lady Lillian Pumphrey, she and her father are staying at the hacienda." Don Alejandro smiled looking over at Diego. The younger caballero was ostensibly talking to Pedro, but he kept looking at Lilly with a pensive frown. Victoria looked over too, but she wasn't smiling.

"I think I can tell YOU, Victoria," Don Alejandro said with no small amount of satisfaction in his voice. "That this time I think I have found JUST the girl to interest Diego. I'll bet I'll have grandbabies by this time next year." He walked over to join his son.

Victoria looked over at Diego again. Was he really interested in Lady Lillian? She looked at the girl. She was beautiful certainly. If you liked a fragile kind of woman who looked like she'd break as soon as a strong wind came through. Would that kind of woman appeal to Diego? Victoria wasn't sure. She realized she had no idea what kind of a woman WOULD appeal to him. But no, surely not! The girl was far too young. Why, she couldn't be more than 19! On the other hand, couples married with greater age differences every day. Victoria frowned as Diego and his father waved goodbye to Pedro and walked straight over to the lady and De Soto.

***

"…and this is my office," De Soto motioned toward the building which housed his office.

Diego and his father approached the couple as Lilly made the appropriate noises to indicate that she was sufficiently impressed. She smiled at Diego and Don Alejandro as they neared. Claire was, as usual, standing behind her mistress and looking down at the ground.

"Thank you so much for the tour, alcalde…" she was interrupted.

"Ignacio, please." De Soto smiled at her and Diego was certain that she'd made another conquest.

"Ignacio," she said, smiling back. "Thank you, but…" she was interrupted again, this time by Alejandro.

"But it's time this young lady had some lunch."

And with that she headed over to the tavern with the de la Vega men to have lunch. Don Alejandro not incredibly discreetly walked behind with Claire so the two could talk.

"That was brave of you to save Pedro from a flogging." Diego said to her as soon as the alcalde was out of earshot.

"It was nothing, anyone would have done as much." Lilly said quietly.

"And how do you know Major Wright?" She looked at him surprised. He added, "You called him by name."

"Oh, yes," she laughed a little as if she had forgotten what she had said. "Of course I know him; everyone in London does. You might even have heard of him. The man's a veritable legend. He rose from the ranks to officer and went on to save the king's colors, capture one of Boney's eagles and be personally recognized by the George IV. He's the talk of the _Ton_"

Diego thought he remembered hearing about such a man. It certainly was an accomplishment to "rise from the ranks" and be promoted in the army based on merit alone, and not buy your commission like most officers did. The capture of the eagle he was certain he'd heard about, though he couldn't recall the particulars. Only a handful of the Imperial Eagles, which Bonaparte's troops carried, had been captured and only one so far by the British. That the man was a legend could be no surprise.

"I wonder what he's doing in California," Diego mused.

"Perhaps, he thinks Bonaparte will invade," Lilly spoke with eyes wide and then smiled. Diego couldn't stop himself from laughing at her absurdity.

More than one person watched the exchange unhappily.

NOTES: Warning dramatic liberties taken with history in the above. The actual first British soldier to actually take an eagle was Sgt Patrick Masterson (according to wikipedia). But I like to think Major Wright is tough enough to have done it.

Thanks so much to all the people who have so far read/reviewed/favorited this story. It's my first attempt and I'm really enjoying it, and I hope you are too. I do have most of it mapped out and it shouldn't be too long until all is revealed.

-Cheers-

Jude


	5. Devastating News

The four entered the tavern just in time to witness the lunch rush. Lilly looked around the room in wonder as a young woman, dark and beautiful flitted from table to table competently filling glasses, clearing off, and laying steaming dishes filled with intriguing foods unknown to Lilly. It was all done with an ease and grace, almost like a dance, and impressed her more than the alcalde's office ever could. She wanted to clap for the senorita, but knew it to be wholly inappropriate.

The tavern itself was as cozy and clean as any establishment Lilly had already patronized and she found herself utterly enchanted by the place. The proprietress was not similarly enchanted by her if the look the senorita had just given Lilly could be used to determine such a thing.

They were greeted by the aforementioned senorita, the two men warmly and the women frigidly. As Lilly saw the look exchanged by Diego and the woman she had just learned was Victoria Escalante, she thought she knew why.

After the four had taken their seats, Diego next to his father and Lilly next to her friend Claire, Don Alejandro echoed his son's earlier sentiment.

"That was a grand gesture saving Pedro, Lady Lilly. Incredibly brave." She smiled as if what he said was ridiculous.

"I'll take your praise, Don Alejandro, but I fail to see what's brave about using my pin money for a good cause. A good deed certainly, but not a brave one. It isn't as if the alcalde would have flogged me if he considered what I said was a lie." When he would have spoken she added. "Besides, everyone knows it's inadmissible to contradict a lady a fact I remind you of right now. I don't want to hear another word on the subject. Instead, tell me about this tavern, the senorita you just introduced me to, she owns it?"

"Yes," Don Alejandro answered. "She's been running it by herself for many years. She's a very remarkable woman."

He spoke with warmth and Lilly was convinced by the conviction and affection in the don's voice.

"I think I'm inclined to agree with you. I wonder..." she stopped herself. "I'm sorry I was just about to become philosophical."

"Become philosophical, by all means," she was urged by the older don and Diego's nod and smile showed his apparent interest.

"I'm sorry, I've forgotten my thought!" she said with a laugh, and quickly changed the subject.

***

William Charles Edward Alexander Montgomery, Lord Pumphrey, known as Pump to his peers and friends, was sitting in the de la Vega study at Alejandro's desk. He absentmindedly tapped the letter he was holding on the top of the desk. He wasn't thinking about the content of the letter, but the author, his daughter. She had given it to him to send with the messenger so it could be posted back to England and her grandfather. He was thinking about the many mistakes he'd made with her, not the least of which was leaving her over to the care of his father-in-law after her mother's death.

His marriage had been arranged. He'd never questioned his parents' choice of wife for him, and she had seemed content enough with the match. It wasn't until Sally had died that he realized he's grown to love his own wife, and the deep grief had taken him by surprise. He'd lost himself in politics and focused all his energy on his career. It hadn't seemed to hurt so much when he was writing speeches or canvassing for votes. However, all that time, his daughter was growing up. He'd missed it all! He was taken by surprise again when he visited Devon and was greeted not by a gangly scamp, but a woman the image of her mother, with Sally's red gold curls and deep blue eyes.

"I was wondering when you'd notice that she's grown. She's almost eighteen you know." Her grandfather had remarked when the two of them were alone. "She needs a husband."

That had been almost four years ago, and then it had seemed like it wouldn't be too much of a task to find a husband for his beautiful charismatic daughter. What he hadn't counted on was her quiet obstinacy. She never argued or disobeyed him, she just quietly insisted that this suitor was unsuitable for this reason and that one for that. It was never any reason with which he could argue. He was too short, too tall, too pudgy, too skinny, his income was too small, his equestrian skills inadequate. It seemed like she had refused one hundred men at least, but he thought surely Diego de la Vega was the one man that neither Lilly nor himself could hold any exceptions. His old friend Alejandro had raised a well-mannered, intelligent, and genteel son; Pump had high hopes for the couple's future.

He heard the front door open and shortly the messenger and Felipe entered. Pump quickly took the letters and instructed the messenger to wait in case a reply was required. When he opened the first from his father-in-law's solicitor, he realized that Lilly's letter wouldn't be going out. She was going to be devastated.

***

Diego had almost had enough of the way his father kept throwing Lilly and himself together, when on the ride back to the hacienda Alejandro rode ahead so the two of them were virtually alone. Claire was not as accomplished a rider as her mistress and was so far behind them that she was surely out of earshot. However, Diego was curious enough to revisit the conversation that had been having in the tavern.

"What were you about to say in the tavern, when you said you were going to 'become philosophical?'" He asked her as they rode.

"Don Diego de la Vega, that's a personal question!" She said as if she was shocked, but she was smiling.

"So, you aren't going to pretend to have forgotten it again?" He said and his smile was ironical.

"No, but if I answer, then you have to answer a personal question. Agreed?" He nodded. She took a deep breath and spoke haltingly at first. "I was just wondering what it would be like to be independent like Senorita Escalante. I've never felt like I OWNED anything. Everything I have, from my reticule to my favorite ball gown, was given to me. Even my skills where cultivated by instructors paid for by my grandfather and father so I could entice another man to marry me and in turn provide for me. I learned a long time ago that the life of a woman is a life of gratitude to the nearest man. I was just wondering what it would feel like not to be beholden."

Diego was surprised and impressed by this insight into Lilly's inner life. He had been wondering what was beneath the veneer of charm and smiles. It seemed an intelligent and deep thinking woman was under there.

"And now, you must tell me something," she smiled mischievously as she spoke. "Why is it you haven't married the senorita yet?"

"What?!" Diego exclaimed. She had taken him completely by surprise.

"Don't be coy, you agreed to answer," she insisted.

"What makes you think that I want to marry her?" at his statement her eyebrow rose.

"Only the way you looked at her and watched her when you thought no one would notice. Not to mention the way she looked at me. I found myself thanking the heavens she wasn't armed when I walked in beside you!" She watched him expectantly waiting for his answer and Diego realized he couldn't dissemble any longer.

"Senorita Escalante is in love with Zorro," he answered as if that explained everything, but Lilly looked more confused than ever.

"Zorro? That highwayman? Are you sure?" she asked.

"He's not a highwayman.," he said. "But, yes I am. I assure you she thinks of me as nothing more than a brother."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that. I've never looked at a man I thought of as a "brother" the way she looks at you, or been jealous of the woman on his arm. No, I think she likes you more than even she knows and if you would just made an effort, I'm almost certain, Zorro would have a real reason to worry.

***

When they reached the hacienda, Pumphrey and Felipe were waiting for them in the front hall. Lilly smiled at her father anticipating a letter from her grandfather, but the lord wasn't smiling.

"No," she whispered, her mind rebelling against the fact she already knew. "He told me he was feeling better. He was going to dance at my wedding." She shook her head as her father approached her with tears in his eyes. Claire stroked her arm looking up at her with sympathy.

"I'm so sorry, Lilly," her father came near with his arms extended as if to embrace her.

"No!" she said louder. "It can't be true!" She shrugged Claire's hand off of her arm and ran from the room, heading for the stables. Her heart was breaking. Her grandfather was dead. Before anyone could stop her she rode off toward the setting sun.

***


	6. A Rescue, an Insomniac & a Fireside Chat

"Lilly, don't listen to anyone's advice on who you should marry, not even mine. Just find the man who makes you happy and is determined to do so all of his days. That's all I want for you, and if you've found that man, when you return home I promise I'll dance at your wedding."

Those where the words her grandfather whispered in her ear as they embraced for the last time before she boarded a ship for New York. That had been almost a year now, and the words had pulsed through her, following the same path as her life's blood. They had sustained her through all of her journey, but no more.

He was gone. She could still hear his breathy laugh that always accompanied one of his jokes, still see his blue eyes brighten when he looked at her, still expected him to walk up behind her any minute and tell her it was all a joke, but never again.

She stood at a precipice somewhere near the de la Vega hacienda. She couldn't be sure where she was and part of her didn't even care. The horse she had ridden this far stayed by her, but she took no notice of it. The grief was unbearable. She felt like she was drowning. She looked over the landscape, but she didn't see anything. She certainly didn't hear the man stalking her.

***

Moments after Lilly left in a grief stricken haze, Alejandro and Pump mounted to go after her. Diego had insisted someone should stay in case she returned to the hacienda, but when the older men left, he and Felipe hurried to the library fireplace. Zorro would make sure Lilly returned safely.

***

Juan couldn't believe his luck. He was just heading back home after watching the two strangers, as his employer had suggested and here was the woman wandering around in the dark all alone. He could easily apprehend her and take her back to that evil man and be done with it all. She didn't even seem to notice when he came up behind her. This was going to be simple.

That was when the crack of a whip stopped him in his tracks…Zorro!

"That's twice in one week, Juan." Zorro's mocking voice was no surprise to him, but Juan knew Zorro wouldn't leave the woman to pursue him, not until he was sure she was safe. All he had to do was find a way to distract the bandit, and take that opportunity to escape.

When the woman gasped and Zorro turned his eyes to her, Juan took his chances. He started to run.

***

Lilly had turned at the sound of the whip and tried to make out the features of the masked man on the horse. He'd saved her when she hadn't even known she was in danger.

"I hope you aren't planning on jumping off that cliff, senorita." His voice was hoarse and deep, but seemed to have a familiar quality. She wasn't sure who he reminded her of.

"You're that highwayman, Zorro!" she said. The sound of horses and voices approaching kept her from saying anything else.

"I'm not a highwayman," he almost sounded resentful and started to ride off when she stopped him.

"Wait! Have I met you before?" she asked.

"I'd never forget meeting such a lovely senorita," he said and rode off as Don Alejandro and Lord Pumphrey reached her.

"That's not an answer, Senor Zorro!" she called after him.

***

Victoria couldn't stop thinking about the lady at the de la Vega hacienda…and Diego. How he'd laughed and smiled in her company, but why was Victoria lying in bed awake unable to think of anything else? She went over all the reasons in her head why this unsettled her, but none of them seemed sufficient.

The girl was too young for him. But even if she were as young as she looked that wouldn't be quite ten years difference and ten years wouldn't even be unusual.

She was foreign and wouldn't be happy in California. But she seemed to fit in and enjoy every minute in the pueblo.

Everything she had learned about Lady Lillian Pumphrey seemed to tell Victoria that the girl was a perfect match for Diego. She was educated, well born, beautiful, charming, and kind, and so much more. She shared Diego's interests in so many of the things Victoria didn't even know about.

Earlier that day, in her tavern, she'd heard them discussing the merits of two poets she'd never even heard of, and some new composer's music. It seemed Lilly was even familiar with the philosophers Diego sometimes mentioned. She wouldn't be lost in a conversation with him the way Victoria sometimes did, when he started in on one of his scholarly interests.

Yes, everything pointed at the two of them being a brilliant match, but Victoria couldn't stomach it somehow. She wished she had a woman friend she could talk to about these things, or that she could talk to Zorro. It seemed, however, that this wasn't something she could talk to even him about. It startled her to realize that the dear friend that she felt she wanted to talk to was Diego. Now wasn't that inconvenient.

She sighed and stared at her ceiling some more wishing sleep would visit her.

***

Zorro had lost Juan. He wasn't sure where the man could have gotten himself off to, but the fox could no longer ignore him. Juan was up to something and he had to find out what. That would have to wait for another night, however, as Zorro had finally discovered the camp of the mysterious strangers. Perhaps the two men would fill in the last pieces of the puzzle.

Zorro wasn't worried about Lilly. She was in good hands at the hacienda, and Felipe would inform the party when they returned that Diego had retired for the night. So, Zorro headed to the stranger's camp.

When he neared the camp he dismounted and left Toronado so that he could sneak in close and find out what he could from their conversation.

***

"Your sense of chivalry is gonna get us in trouble," the Irishman grumbled as he warmed his hands at the fire.

"You didn't have to come, Fitz. In any case, you know how I feel about floggings." Wright spoke from the other side of the fire. He was studying a little book absently.

"Yes, I know on account of the three hundred stripes on your back." He shifted in his seat uncomfortably as if he was recalling something horrible. "And don't think I've forgotten me own stripes! But we aren't here to save a farmer from the tickles of a lash. And don't tell me I don't have to be here. I swore I'd see this through with you, and so I will. I didn't save your life in Almeida, just to read about your death in California."

"If I recall correctly I've already repaid that debt." Wright chuckled, and turned the page of his book. "I thought you wanted to settle down in Ireland and raise a family."

"And as soon as you settle down so can I! I couldn't let you have all the fun could I?" Fitz looked completely furious at the thought.

"This is fun?" Wright was full on smiling now. "Really, Fitz, we've had a lot more fun than this!"

"Well, if you didn't insist on us staying out here instead of at that lovely tavern, with that lovely senorita…"

"Fitz, you better be careful! I hear that senorita's spoken for," Wright didn't sound like he was worried about his friend. He sounded highly amused.

The Irishman grumbled, "As if you should lecture me about women. I always said a woman would get you killed one of these days." Wright didn't look amused anymore.

"Fitz…"

"There's something going on here, something dangerous. I won't say anything more except that if there ever were a time, it's THIS one, and THIS woman, Wright."

***


	7. Last Request

Three men sat in dour silence in the de la Vega library. Diego was holding a book, but had given up trying to read it. Pumphrey and Alejandro stared intensely at unmoving chess pieces. It had been three days since the dreadful news had arrived at the hacienda. All three days, Pumphrey, Alejandro, and Diego, had kept vigil in the library waiting for Lilly to leave her room. She hadn't.

For the last three days, the house had been full of silence and sorrow. Every day Claire had taken trays of food into Lilly's room but they all returned to the kitchen untouched. When the men looked up at Claire expectantly, she only shook her head mournfully.

So, they didn't expect much when they heard someone approach. Until they saw it was Lilly.

She was pale and wan, and, to Diego, seemed to have aged years in the space of three short days. Her hair was pulled back severely. Her dress plain and brown, probably a traveling gown, and when she raised her eyes to them, those too had lost a glow.

The three men rose and waited expectantly for her to speak.

"I've spent these three days thinking, and I've come to a decision," her voice began low and halting, but gained strength and volume with every word. "Grandfather left specific instructions about how he wanted to be remembered. I want to honor those, with your help."

"Of course," Alejandro began, but she lifted her hand and shook her head.

"You don't know what they are yet," she seemed to be troubled by the conditions she was about to reveal. "He didn't want a solemn funeral; he wanted everyone to spend time enjoying all the things he enjoyed best. In short he wanted…" her voice broke a little as she continued. "…a party."

That surprised them.

"Only if it's alright with you Don Alejandro, Diego," she added. "It is after all your home."

After a moment's consideration, Alejandro acquiesced, "Of course, my dear. I'll let Maria know you're to have whatever you need."

***

For the last four days, Ignacio De Soto had awoken without thinking about capturing Zorro. The masked bandit's mocking eyes had been replaced by a pair so dark blue that Ignacio fancied them violet, his arrogant smile with the sweet smile of an angel. The deep flippant tones replaced by dulcet ones.

Ignacio De Soto was in love, and she was perfect. Well, except for being English. He'd completely forgotten his plot to capture Zorro, and he didn't care. Well, mostly.

He would be completely satisfied if he could see the new object of his desire, but the event of her grandfather's death made that impossible for the moment. The de la Vegas had barred anyone from visiting her.

He'd gone to the hacienda every day since he'd first met her, to no avail. She wouldn't be mourning forever, however, and he'd be there to reintroduce himself when she was ready.

He smiled in anticipation. She might still need comfort when she began to receive visitors. His smiled widened.

***

Preparations for the small party went very smoothly. Lilly had the household buzzing with activity. There was to be dancing, cards, and little buffet. Diego and his father were to write the guest list, but Lilly had asked especially that the alcalde, Victoria and Major Wright be included. Apparently the major was a favorite of her grandfather's.

She seemed to be getting back to her old self. She smiled and laughed and her eyes even sparkled again at times. It occurred to Diego that this is what she was best at, and she also enjoyed it all. It wasn't a small thing to coordinate such an event.

Don Alejandro often remarked meaningfully to his son on how efficient Lilly was with the staff. She had everyone dancing to her tune.

Diego did notice. He also noticed how intently Felipe helped her. He practically jumped to do her bidding. It worried Diego. The boy seemed to have a bit of a crush on Lilly.

He was watching in wonder as Lilly showed Felipe just how to fold paper flowers. Paper flowers! Daisy chain necklaces!

"I know," he heard soft voice and realized that he had just spoken aloud. He turned to see Claire standing to his right. Felipe and Lilly were in the dining room out of earshot.

"You should watch him, he's under her spell," Claire's voice was soft and hoarse as if rusty from lack of use.

"Spell? What do you mean?"

Claire smiled a little looking over at Lilly wistfully. "She's so good at making all of us adore her, just by being Lilly. She saved my life, took me in, and loved me just like I was her own sister. But that place in her heart, that he wants," she pointed at Felipe. "He won't be able to touch. She'll break his heart and never mean to and never know she did. I've seen it happen more times than I care to say," Claire started to walk away. "You should talk to him before that happens," she called over her shoulder.

***

"I've paid you to do a job Juan, and you failed, more than once," the man spoke as he always did from the shadows. Juan was terrified. He couldn't seem to find his voice.

"Zorro is on his guard. That bar slut will be more protected than ever. You've made my job twice as hard," he spoke evenly, but Juan heard the rage just under the surface. "I should kill you right now." The sound of a pistol cock echoed all around Juan and he was certain these few moments were his last.

"If you don't bring me that woman within the week I will."


	8. Reunion

It was the night of the party, and Lilly was sitting at her mirror thinking of her grandfather.

He would have loved California and this hacienda. He would have been so excited to be looking forward to an evening of entertainment with good friends, music and food. They were always his favorite times. She remembered hundreds of parties that he'd held at his seat in Devon. The smile of anticipation that lit his face just before the first guests arrived. It didn't matter if they were to be dukes and earls or just his tenants, he smiled just the same.

Now that estate and his title would go to his grand-nephew. His younger brother's grandson never visited or wrote, never cared one bit about the man from whom he would inherit, except to count the days until that man died.

But she mustn't think of that. Tonight was not a night for tears. She brushed them away, and pasted a smile on her face. Claire noticed her distress.

"You don't have to do it, you know," Claire whispered. "Your grandfather would understand."

"I know, but I really do want to," she spoke as if she were convincing herself.

"Well you have one thing to look forward to," Claire said. "HE will be out there waiting for you."

It wasn't that Lilly had forgotten that important bit of information so much as she had forgotten to think of it.

Her smile became genuine at the thought, and a flush went into her cheeks.

"How do I look?" she asked Claire, a little anxious now. That was better than grief. Claire was certain.

"Like always…"she smiled. "Beautiful"

***

The party was underway as Diego looked on. He was concerned. Felipe was watching Lilly like a lost sheep. The alcalde was doing pretty much the same. Lilly seemed strangely anxious, and Victoria had yet to show up.

He hadn't seen her since that day in the pueblo, but she had sent a message stating her intention to attend. The dancing was about to begin and she had yet to arrive. Why wasn't she here? He'd always known her to be punctual. What if she was in danger? How could he get to the cave with old men playing cards in the library?

He was watching the door intently for her arrival, indecision playing havoc with his nerves, when she walked in. What he saw took his breath away.

Victoria frequently had that effect on him. She was simply one of the loveliest women he'd ever beheld. But she was so much more than that. Her beauty came from within, from the fire inside her that she kept oftentimes banked, but never fully extinguished. He'd wanted that fire for his own from the first moment he'd seen her again after his return from Spain.

Tonight, Victoria had outdone herself. She seemed to be glowing, and she'd done something with her hair. He couldn't quite tell what, but it was swept back away from her face. Parts of it framed her lovely neck and drew attention to the neckline of her dress, which plunged further than any he'd previously seen her wear. He couldn't take note of the dress itself as his gaze couldn't seem to drop further.

"Ask her to dance," it was Lilly, and when he didn't respond she added. "Go on, who do you think she got all dressed up for?"

He asked her to dance.

***

Hours later, Lilly was delighted to be getting some fresh air. She'd broken away from the alcalde after she'd asked him to get her some punch, and fled directly to garden. She hoped no one had seen her.

So far it had been a wonderful night. She was happy to seen Victoria and Diego gaze lovingly at each other as they danced, and amused when the senorita fumed at the sight of Diego dancing with herself. The alcalde's attention was the worst part, but she'd had more annoying suitors before. When she heard footsteps approach she was expecting him, but when she turned…

"Major Wright!" she gasped.

"Lady Lilly," his voice was low and she realized that he was who Zorro had reminded her of. A man of action so calm and self assured.

"You startled me, sir," she admonished as if he were a schoolboy.

"I apologize, milady," he didn't move, just stood there watching her intently. It was as if he was gauging her response before he came nearer.

"I've been wondering, major," she asked. "What it is you are doing in California?"

"It's personal," he didn't seem as if he'd tell her more, but then he did. "I'm here because of a promise."

"A promise?" she prompted, eager for him to go on.

"A promise between myself and a lady. She promised me if I gave her a year to travel, at the end of it, she'd marry me," he continued to watch her intently.

"How do you know she still wants to marry you?" her voice was barely above a whisper.

"I don't,' he matched his tones to hers.

"Do you still want to marry her?"

"Yes, I don't think I've ever wanted anything more."

And with that, he closed the distance between them in a few strides, pulled her fast against him, and claimed her lips.

His kiss was insistent, demanding like the man himself, but his lips were surprisingly soft, almost like velvet. She felt the thrill of his embrace shoot through her body like an electric shock. He ended the kiss almost as abruptly as he had started it, pushing her head against his chest where she could clearly hear his heart beating furiously.

He kissed the top of her head, and then her ear. She heard his breath coming in hot gasps against her as he whispered, "I hated seeing you with them, de la Vega and De Soto. Whenever they smiled at you I wanted to punch their teeth in, and when you smiled back it was even worse. I seem to want all of your smiles for myself. Does that make me a selfish fool?"

She stepped back a bit so she could look into his beloved green eyes. He looked as if he was uncertain of his reception. If he wasn't so earnest she would have laughed.

"Yes, I have so many smiles I need to share with the world," his face fell. "but you should know, Ward, that like everything else I save my very finest for you."

She smiled brilliantly at him.

Instead of smiling back, he groaned and kissed her again, this time so tenderly her heart ached from it. His mouth worked gently against hers, patiently coaxing hers open. He tasted her then with his tongue, burning away her every other thought, until HE was the only thing left in her world. His strong back where the muscles contracted under her palms, his powerful hands touching her so lightly as if he thought she might break, and she gloried in it all. Again, he was the one to break the kiss. She had never wanted it to end.

When he caught his breath he spoke, "I heard about your grandfather," his hand cupped her face as he spoke and she leaned into his touch as her eyes closed and a tear escaped her right eye. " I should have been with you."

"I wanted you," she never opened her eyes and more tears fell. "I even went out to look for you, but had no idea where you were."

"Are you alright?"

"I will be," she looked up at him with a wry smile.

"And do you still want to marry me?"

"Yes. Yes. Yes," she said each word as its own sentence.

"Then you will," the words were a statement of fact.

He left without another word, and Lilly turned away to face the night.

***

To see him again, to be with him, in his arms, it was all she'd dreamed about these last eleven months. Major Ward Wright, the talk of the _Ton_, hero of the Peninsular War, bastard and killer. The man she'd loved from the first time she'd heard his laugh at Lady Melbourne's soirée two years before. He was nothing she'd ever expected or thought she wanted in a man, and somehow became everything she could ever need.

Major Wright didn't know who his parents were, except that his mother was a full time barmaid and part time whore. She'd left him to the tender mercies of her employer when she abandoned them both without warning or word. Only the fates knew where she was now.

He never would have met Lilly except for the fact that he'd saved Colonel Willoughby's life in India. He'd almost died soon after, but had stubbornly stayed alive forcing Willoughby to keep his word and promote the sergeant he'd never expected to live. His ability and ambition had allowed more promotions, and his celebrity caused him to be invited to all the best parties. And when she'd met him, after all these events he could still laugh. How could she not love such a man?

Her father had, of course disapproved. When Lilly's father refused to allow them to marry, Lilly didn't panic and plan an elopement. She wanted to prove to her father and herself that she wasn't being rash and foolish. She went with him, and did her duty. Ward had waited and she didn't lie to herself that she wasn't testing his devotion as well. She wanted to be sure of his heart and her own.

She heard the sounds of the party in the distance and wrapped her arms around herself. How could she go back in and dance with some other man? How could she let someone else touch her with the impression of Ward's hands still warm on her flesh? How could she look into another man's eyes when all she wanted to see were his emerald ones?

She turned when she heard footsteps again.

"Felipe!" she smiled to see him. He was such a charming boy; she had liked him from the first.

"I just realized you haven't asked me to dance. Do you dance?"

He looked surprised, but nodded.

"Well, then," she walked toward him and tucked his arm into hers. "We really ought to!"

And he led her to the floor.


	9. An Important Question

It was swelteringly hot in the room, but Diego didn't care. Victoria had danced with him, smiled at him. Unmasked. The experience was better than he could have believed.

He'd told himself a thousand times that he was contented by their secret engagement. That stolen kisses and whispered promises would keep him satisfied until his quest for justice was complete. He knew now that he had been lying to himself. He thought about Lilly and how she seemed to squeeze each moment until she had extracted every drop of enjoyment that she could, and wanted that for himself. He wanted it all.

Victoria's love, a family, Felipe's happiness, his father's, justice for the people of Los Angeles. All of it. And he didn't feel selfish that night for wanting it; he felt like he deserved every bit of it.

Lilly's conviction that Victoria had feelings for him as Diego, had started it, and Victoria's smile had cinched it. He felt he deserved it all, and he felt he could achieve it.

All he had to do was reach out for it.

How was he going to do that?

Ask her to dance again?

It was a start.

The heat in the room was making it hard for Victoria to catch her breath, as she danced with Diego. It couldn't possibly be the way he was looking at her. The warmth and tenderness in his gaze couldn't make her heart pound and cause her to gasp quietly for air, the way Zorro's always had. Victoria had never expected to feel that way, not in Diego's arms. When Diego had walked across the room to ask her to dance she had been struck by a simple fact that she hadn't thought of for some time.

Diego was a thoroughly handsome man.

She had spent so much time thinking of him not as a handsome man, but a friend. Kind, definitely. Supportive and gentlemanly, certainly, but not as a suitor. It wasn't until she'd seen him with Lilly that she even thought about it. That she had remembered the jolt of attraction she'd felt when he first touched her hand after returning from Spain. It was something quickly forgotten when Zorro had entered her life.

Zorro had come into her life like the answer to all her prayers. Gallant, courageous, and able to best the alcalde in all things it had always seemed. They'd made promises to each other. First with their eyes and later aloud in his cave on that strangely blissful day they'd spent together.

Was she now betraying that man by dancing with Diego? Or by enjoying it so much? She didn't know. What would he think if he knew? And Diego? What was he feeling?

His father seemed certain that he'd make an offer to Lilly. Did he love her? How could he not? She was everything a man like him could ask for. Everything Victoria was not.

"You're being very quiet," Diego could bear the silence no longer. Victoria had seemed eager to dance, but had been getting more and more agitated as the dance progressed. What was going through her agile mind? "What are you thinking of?"

"Nothing of import," she shook her head as if to shake bad thoughts away. "Diego, I have to ask you a question. I feel like I need to know this."

Diego looked at her expectantly, waiting for the question.

"Are you in love?"

He was surprised. He wouldn't have guessed that that was her question and found he couldn't answer right away. The dance was ending as he looked deeply into her eyes and said. "Yes. I am."

She looked distraught by this and followed her question with another.

"And are you going to marry her?"

"If she'll have me," he replied.

Victoria seemed even more upset by this news, and when her next partner came to collect his promised dance she walked away with the man without a word.

That was when Diego saw Lilly dancing with Felipe.

Sorry about the lateness. I work specialty retail and we're pretty busy for mother's day. Plus I moved and it took a bit for them to get me back online. Here's the bit I worked on when I had two minutes together last week. I should be posting with my previous regularity.

Cheers

-Jude


	10. A Revelation

Juan waited silently near the window of the de la Vega hacienda. Beside him crouched his brother, Carlito, whom he had recruited for the night's work. His employer would not brook with failure. This was his last chance. He was certain that if he didn't succeed in this the man would kill him.

He'd picked the night of the party to use the guests coming and going as cover. He knew Senorita Escalante would be here. It was only a matter of waiting for the right moment to reach out and take what his master wanted.

He watched as the night drew on, waiting for the time in the evening when the wine had run it's course and the men would be lethargic from their drink to make his move.

"Juan?" his brother whispered.

"What?" he answered annoyed.

"My feet hurt."

Juan simply turned to him with a glare that shut him up. He didn't have the patience to put up with all of Carlito's complaints tonight.

As she danced with Felipe, Lilly couldn't stop herself from searching the room for a pair of green eyes. She knew she wouldn't find them. Ward wasn't likely to stay where her father would see him. He hadn't shown himself this evening except to her in the garden, but she knew he was close by. She missed him already.

She was enjoying her dance with Felipe, however, more than with any other man she'd shared the floor with that evening.

She liked his company very much. She didn't have to try to think of topics that might please him or pretend to be interested in a recitation of his accomplishments. She simply was there with him.

He smiled and seemed to enjoy her company too. Felipe was quite light on his feet, and the dance was over far too quickly.

As they broke apart she found herself scanning the room again for those emerald eyes. Her search ended abruptly when she met a pair of blue ones fixed almost angrily on herself and Felipe. Diego wasn't pleased to see the two of them together, but he quickly looked away when her eyes met his.

Felipe noticed too. He looked at his friend, hurt and confusion plain on his face, when Diego approached them.

Lilly's next dance had been promised to Diego, and the unspoken disapproval stayed below the surface as the three smiled and went through the usual pleasantries.

Well, Diego and Lilly smiled. Felipe was less adept at such social situations and the question was in his eyes as he looked at Diego.

Lilly resolved to immediately work out what caused Diego's concern about two friends enjoying a dance.

Victoria sat out the next dance. Her conversation with Diego had unsettled her and she needed to work out once and for all why she was in such an upheaval over the idea of Diego's marrying Lady Lillian Pumphrey.

She tried to think of it simply.

These were the facts:

1. She (Victoria) was engaged and in love with Zorro.

2. Diego was in love with Lilly (as he'd just told her)

3. Victoria was jealous (yes jealous she had just come to terms with it) of Diego and Lilly

Therefore the only conclusion that made sense was that

4. Victoria Escalante was in love with Diego.

Impossible!

What was she thinking? Hadn't she made promises to Zorro?

And Diego? Her old friend? But she couldn't ignore her feelings any longer.

She was in love with two men.

Diego de la Vega and Zorro.

Two very different men.

One was caring supportive, kind, gentle, a man of rhetoric and verse.

And the other was a man of action, selflessly putting his life in danger time after time for the pueblo in general and herself in particular.

How was she ever going to choose?

But what was she thinking! Diego was in love with Lilly, wanted to marry Lilly. Not Victoria. The choice was simple.

So why did her heart feel like it had been rent in two?

"So?" Lilly asked Diego almost frigidly.

"So…what?" he countered not sure what she was getting at.

"You had an unkind look in your eye when you saw Felipe and me dancing earlier. Why?"

Diego had given up on being evasive with Lilly. It seemed as if she never gave up until she had the truth anyway. So, he chose to be candid and simply answered, "I'm worried about him."

"Worried? What do you mean?"

"I'm worried that he's in love with you."

"In love? With me?" she laughed then as if the idea were amusingly absurd. "I think you overrate my charms. We're only friends."

Diego simply shook his head. "Felipe has never met a woman like you."

"What do you mean?" Lilly asked. "What kind of woman am I?"

"Sophisticated, you're a woman of the world. He's spent most of his life at this hacienda…"

Lilly interrupted Diego. "I think you underestimate him. Nevertheless, I'd never hurt him, Diego. I really care about him. I wouldn't make promises or encourage him in that way, but you can't wrap him in wool."

"I know that." Diego said quietly, but Lilly continued.

"If he's in love with me, there's nothing I can do, but try and soften the blow."

Their eyes met in mutual accord. Diego was satisfied that she understood.


	11. Confrontations

There was nothing else for it. Victoria had to talk to Lilly. She had to find out if Lilly loved Diego and would say yes when he asked her to marry him. Not knowing was driving her mad.

The two were dancing together and having what appeared to be an involved discussion. Had he already proposed? Victoria waited until the two parted to approach Lilly. She seemed to have been greatly affected by the conversation she had just had with Diego.

"Lady Lilly, I'm hoping you will accompany me out to the garden to get some air." When Victoria asked the question, Lilly looked up at her startled and nonplussed.

"Senorita Escalante," Lilly smiled. She had gotten over her initial surprise. "Of course, it's stifling in here isn't it?"

The two headed out to the garden arm in arm, but as soon as they were out of sight of the party, Victoria broke away from Lilly and turned to face her.

"I'm sorry, I know this is incredibly rude, but I have to know," she took a slow long breath as if to prepare herself. "Are you in love with Diego?"

Major Ward Wright sat in a quiet corner of the de la Vega hacienda intently studying a pocket sized book of verse. He'd managed to spend the evening out of sight of Lilly's father. Not out of any fear of the man, but to avoid any unpleasantness it might cause HER.

He'd planned on leaving after finding out what he so desperately needed to know, but found that he couldn't leave her. Being so close and not storming over to her and laying claim, when every fiber of his being called out for him to do just that, was exquisite torture. However, the alternative, not being near her, was even less bearable.

Lilly was a light to everyone. She drew people to her with her warmth and charm, and Wright was no different than anyone else. Being near that light, albeit not as near as he would like, was wondrous.

He recalled that first meeting, when she'd made him laugh. She'd had him then. No woman had ever made him laugh before. Certainly not a green girl. He'd thought her beautiful at first sight, but beauty was nothing new to him.

He knew he was a good looking man, and many ladies had approached him since his elevation to experience the excitement of being with a man like him. But those women had never made him laugh. They never tried to put him at ease. He was like a sideshow act to them. He had expected the same reaction to be forthcoming when Lady Lillian Pumphrey would not stop staring at him.

Not Lilly. The memory made him smile. When she had been introduced to him her wit had made a world weary soldier smile and then laugh. She was more than a diamond of the first water; she was treasure because of so much more than her looks.

Because she'd filled him with joy and so many more emotions he'd thought he'd never feel again, just by making him laugh.

"What?" Lilly was amazed by the question, but supposed she shouldn't be. Hadn't she noticed Victoria's jealousy when she'd first met the senorita?

"I need to know, he's my friend and I don't want him hurt. I know he loves you."

Twice in one night! Lilly must be grossly underestimating her own charms.

"That's ridiculous!" Lilly couldn't help the hysterical giggles.

"Don't laugh!" Victoria was getting angrier by the minute, but it seemed the angrier she was the more Lilly giggled. "Stop that!"

"I can't!" But she collected herself enough to stop and say, "It's not possible that Diego's in love with me Victoria. What makes you say that?"

"He told me so!" Victoria was pacing back and forth angrily. She couldn't seem to look at Lilly.

That statement stopped Lilly from seeing any more mirth in the situation. It couldn't possibly be true. Diego had admitted to Lilly that he cared for Victoria. She was about to say as much, when a dark figure broke from the shadows and attacked the senorita.

Before Lilly could so much as scream she felt the cold press of steel against the small of her back.

"Don't even think about it, senorita," the man's breath was foul, but she recognized the voice. The man from the other night, when Zorro had rescued her. He pressed his big hand over Lilly's mouth to silence her. "Come quietly and no one gets hurt."

Lilly looked over at Victoria, but the other man had apparently knocked her unconscious. She was hanging limply from his shoulder, like a sack of wheat. Lilly nodded. She knew her best bet for survival was cooperation.

Diego was worried. Where could Victoria and Lilly have gotten themselves off to? The party had died down and most everyone had left. Victoria could possibly have gone home, but without saying goodbye? And Lilly…she'd wondered off before, but not like this. Felipe had not seen them anywhere. He'd sent the boy to Victoria's tavern to see if she was there and was looking around the hacienda himself for Lilly. He wanted to see if he could find her before raising the alarm.

"CLAIRE!"

However, Lord Pumphrey had apparently noticed his daughter's absence.

Diego headed to the commotion.

It was much the same scene as that first day, when Lilly had wandered off and Lord Pumphrey questioned Claire.

"Pump!" Alejandro tried to calm his friend.

Just then Felipe, Major Wright, and Sgt Fitzgerald entered the room.

"YOU!" Pump lunged for the major, but was stopped by Alejandro and Diego just before he reached him. "Where is my daughter?"

Felipe handed Diego a note. He opened it, but immediately looked back at the men in confusion.

"It was at the tavern. It's addressed to Zorro. They've been kidnapped," Wright's voice was calm, his face inscrutable, but Diego detected distress under the surface.

He knew he was reeling from the news. Victoria was in danger. He needed to get to the cave and fast. He had to get to her.

"Don't bother. This man knows where she is! I told you to stay away from my daughter!" Pump's face was beet red with rage as he pointed at Wright. "You bastard! You were always sniffing around Lilly! You don't even know who your parents are, rising through the ranks through nothing more than…ruthless thuggery! You aren't fit to lick my daughter's boots!"

Wright looked directly at Pump when he answered. "Everything you just said about me is true, and one more thing…I will find Lilly AND Senorita Escalante and bring them back"

He spoke with the quiet resolution that Diego had begun to associate with him.

Pumphrey laughed. "You? On unfamiliar terrain? In a countryside you don't know? How?"

"You just said it, Lord Pumphrey," the major said with a wry smile. "Ruthless thuggery. It's what I do, and what I am. No one takes what's mine."

"What's y..? Lilly isn't yours!" Pump yelled, at Major Wright's retreating form.


	12. A Conversation in Cramped Quarters

It had to be a mistake! This wasn't the plan. Why had he taken Lady Lilly? Thoughts flew furiously through Ignacio De Soto's brain as he rode to the meeting place.

He went over their meetings and agreements over and over in his mind. First, that for their mutual benefit, the capture of Zorro. Next, the Fox would be immediately turned over to the alcade, who would be commended for his service to the crown of Spain.

Senorita Escalante was the obvious and necessary bait, but Lilly was totally uninvolved. Why should he take her as well?

When he reached their agreed upon meeting place to find no one there to meet him his worries intensified.

What had he done? Let a wolf lose in the henhouse. That's what he'd done. He tried not to dwell on bad feelings and premonitions as he waited in hopes his accomplice would arrive.

* * *

Victoria awoke to a pounding head.

"You're awake."

She looked up and saw Lilly sitting over her. She tried to sit up.

"Not so quickly, you have a rather large bump."

Victoria's head agreed with Lilly. It started swimming as soon as she moved, but she was determined to sit up and get a better look around.

"Here, let me help you." Lilly gingerly took Victoria's shoulders and helped her to sit up. She couldn't stay upright on her own, and ended up leaning against a wall. She could finally look at the little room they were in.

The room was windowless and had stone walls and a dirt floor. The stone was crumbling and seemed old, but the oak door was new, as if someone had recently prepared the place. There was no furniture, just two blankets. One she was sitting on, the other under Lilly.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"I'm not sure." Lilly responded looking around the room as if she might find the answer there. "You've been asleep some time. This is the third place we've stopped. I was blindfolded the entire time."

"Do we know why we're here?" Victoria asked not really expecting an affirmative.

"No idea, the men barely talked to each other, and I strained to hear their every word. All I could find out is that there is a third man that they're both afraid of that they are bringing us to," she stopped and then continued thoughtfully. "We need to come up with a plan…to escape."

Victoria only shook her head and said with conviction, "Zorro will come."

"I'm sure you're right…"

* * *

The note had said to meet a messenger at the gate where de la Vega land touched the adjoining land. There they would receive more information. Zorro stood well away from the gate observing.

He scanned the vicinity and wondered briefly if Major Wright was here. There were several places along the bushes where he could be hiding. The man hadn't been seen since he'd stormed out of the hacienda. That scene had caused a decided panic that Diego had been hard pressed to ameliorate. But Diego's thoughts were not with his father and the don's old friend at that moment, but with Victoria. As were Zorro's, primarily, at the gate. He kept himself alert, never lost in thought, but she was always there. The urgency of her situation keeping him focused.

A man approached the gate hesitantly, Zorro was about to approach him, when, so fast he almost didn't see it, a shadow came up behind the approaching man. Coming closer, Zorro saw that it was Major Wright, and he was holding a knife to the throat of a man the fox recognized as Carlito Salazaar, Juan's brother.

"Now, tell me where to find them." Wright's voice was calm and assured.

"I'm here to tell you where they'll be in three days time." Wright didn't like this answer and tightened his grip forcing the knife cruelly into the man's neck.

"If it takes me three days to find them it will be too late for you." was his harsh rejoinder.

"Major, we don't need to go about it this way." Zorro could remain silent no longer. He didn't doubt for moment that the major meant what he'd said. Zorro couldn't allow him to kill someone.

"Zorro, I presume." Wright didn't even look in his direction, though Carlito, whose eyes were welling up, looked relieved to see the fox.

"Let go of Carlito, amigo." Zorro said calmly and started to move in their direction.

He didn't get far. A shot rang out that missed Zorro's foot by inches.

"I don't want to shoot you," it was Sgt. Fitzgerald. He started to come out of the bushes. The rifle slung over his shoulder was smoking and he had a pistol trained on Zorro. "By all accounts you seem like a decent sort, and I heard you did a good turn for our Lilly, but move any closer to the major and I'll do it."

Zorro stopped silently eyeing the men cautiously. Could he knock the pistol out of the sergeant's hand before he could get a shot off and save Carlito from Wright's knife in time. He doubted it.

"I believe you have some information for me." Wright continued as if the altercation had never occurred.

"I don't know where you'll find them now. I left them at our farm, but they were going somewhere else. They didn't tell me. That man he said you'd be here. That you'd try and find out, so he wouldn't tell me. I'm to give you this." Carlito held out a piece of paper, his voice had trembled through the entire recitation and when Wright didn't let him go he started to cry.

"Bloody Hell!" Wright exclaimed as he let go of the weeping man and turned his back.

Sgt. Fitzgerald lowered his gun and took the paper from Carlito. He then dismissed Carlito with a wave of his hand. The man was sobbing like a small child and ran away quickly.

The sergeant looked at the paper. "It's addressed to you," he held toward Wright.

Wright turned around. "Me?"

"Him?" Zorro said almost simultaneously.

Wright took the paper.

_Wright-_

_Fortune is kind! I hadn't anticipated YOUR presence. Now I may sample revenge from three that have wronged me instead of only two. Your fondness for blondes I have not forgotten. If you desire to see this one alive again, you and Zorro will be at Cahuenga __Pass in three days time, midday_

* * *

Lilly walked around the small room looking for what seemed like the millionth time for something, anything to aide them in some way. There was nothing. The door, the blankets, the dirt floor, there was nothing. Even all of her haipins had fallen out. She'd pulled it back with a strip from her skirt. At least she still had the watch.

"Will you stop pacing around?" Victoria was annoyed. "It's still twelve steps across!"

"I'm sorry. I'm just full of restless energy." Lilly stopped abruptly. "How are you feeling?"

"My head is still pounding. How long have we been in here?"

Lilly reached inside the pocket of her skirt and pulled out a man's pocket watch. "Three hours, since you woke up."

"Why do you have a man's watch?"

Lilly gazed warmly at the timepiece. The engraving read _-For outstanding service to Col. Willoughby_. It had been Wright's, he'd given it to her when they'd said goodbye before this trip.

"It was given to me."

From Victoria's "Oh." Lilly knew she'd completely misunderstood, and Lilly suddenly remembered their unfinished conversation.

"Victoria, about Diego…"

But she was interrupted. "No I don't want to talk about. I hope you're both very happy. I mean you're a beautiful intelligent young woman, why shouldn't the two of you get married…"

It was Lilly's turn to interrupt. "We're not going to be married, Victoria." She let the statement sink in.

"But, why not? He'd be a good husband. Why wouldn't you marry him?"

"I'm sure he'll be a marvelous husband one day, but not to me. Not when there's another woman who occupies his every thought." Lilly looked directly and pointedly at Victoria. Her meaning could not be any clearer.

"ME?"

Victoria's astonishment was laughable, but though she allowed herself a smirk, Lilly held back a full laugh.

"Yes, he told me so. Apparently he's felt that way for some time, but fear of your preference for his rival kept him silent."

Victoria's mind was running a mile a minute. A thousand moments running through her mind. Every look, each touch between them, reexamined for evidence of these feelings. And she found it. In his tone of voice as they shared the abandoned windmill on the road from Santa Paula, the look he'd given her at the Christmas party, and recently as they had been dancing together. Then something else occurred to her.

"Then who gave you that watch?"

Lilly smiled happily, "My fiancé, Major Wright."


	13. An Unlikely Alliance

Three years ago, Lady Lillian Pumphrey had saved Claire Reed's life.

Claire was the daughter of a country vicar and his wife. When those parents' carriage had been thrown off the road, Claire had been thrown on the mercies of her relations. Namely Lady Knowles, a distant cousin of her mother, and the aforementioned woman's only surviving son.

As a poor relation in Lady Knowles household, Claire was slightly below the lowest servant. Servants earned their pay, and Claire was made to earn her board. Lady Knowles was an exacting taskmaster, but it wasn't until her son noticed Claire that her life became so unbearable she had been prepared to end her own life.

It began with bullying, but continued on to more invasive abuses of her person. Not limited to but including beatings. Lord Knowles had specific tastes where woman were concerned, so when Claire had learned that he meant to ask Lady Lillian Pumphrey for her hand, she knew her last act must be to warn that lady.

She had shown up on her doorstep wild eyed and begging the lady to speak to her. She'd never had to return to Lady Knowles. Claire never found out what Lilly had told her, but knew how persuasive Lilly could be.

It was no surprise that Claire loved Lilly deeply and was fiercely loyal. She had been with Lilly through two London seasons. Watched as men fell at her feet, made complete fools of themselves as Lilly barely noticed their tender feelings. She'd seen Lilly as she fell in love with possibly the most unsuitable man of her acquaintance. Her odyssey this last year, and grief from her grandfather's death. And she wasn't going to lose her now.

She silently watched as the alcade paced. She didn't trust him and was sure he had something to do with Lilly and Senorita Escalante's disappearance. She'd followed him. It was amazingly easy, taking a horse from the de la Vega stables and keeping pace behind Ignacio de Soto. He hadn't even look behind him to see if he was being followed.

A cart with two men atop approached. One man got down from the cart as the other kept the reins in hand, as if expecting to leave in a hurry. De Soto went straight for the man immediately speaking in angry hushed tones.

"What did you do? Kidnapping Lady Lilly wasn't part of the plan."

"I revised the plan," the man spoke with deadly calm and stood with his back to where Claire was watching them.

"Revised?" De Soto sputtered. "You can't just…"

"You seem to be laboring under some delusion that I answer to you." There was some amusement in his voice.

"We had an agreement! Capture Zorro and we get revenge and back in the crown of Spain's good graces. We both return to Madrid in triumph."

"I revised the agreement. I prefer a more personal form of revenge."

"But, Lilly…"

"…is bait for Ward Wright, as the tavern owner is for Zorro."

"Ward…Who?" the alcalde didn't seem to know who Major Wright was or what he had to do with Lilly.

Claire had heard enough. This man had Lilly. She crept around as silently as she could and made her way to behind the cart. She slipped in under the canvas.

* * *

Zorro watched the frowning Wright read the missive. The man's frown grew deeper as he finished and crumpled it. Wright looked down toward the ground and for a moment Zorro saw all his own fears on the major face.

That the woman he loved was out there and he didn't know where or how she was. The desperate terror that he'd be too late.

"It seems we have the same goal, senor." Zorro spoke low. "We really ought to combine our efforts."

The major looked up and met Zorro's eyes. "You're right."

At that moment, two men on horseback approached. It was Felipe and, the fox didn't know if he should believe his eyes, the alcalde.

Fitz held his pistol at the ready, not pointing it directly at de Soto, but close enough.

"There's no need for that!" the alcalde spoke as if the sergeant were a schoolboy to be reprimanded. "I'm here to help you."

The two dismounted. Zorro looked directly at Felipe the question in his eyes. The boy shrugged apologetically.

"Help US?" Wright's voice was full of scorn.

"Yes, this is all my fault. I sent for him and now he's gone too far. I think he means to kill them…and you."

* * *

"Major Wright? The frightening one?" Victoria looked at Lilly in disbelief, who couldn't help but laugh.

"Frightening? I suppose he can be. He did intimidate me at first, but that was before I heard his laugh."

Before they could continue with their conversation, that sturdy oak door opened. Two men entered. One was the familiar man Lilly had encountered twice, and the other one she didn't recognize.

"I hope you ladies are comfortable." The stranger spoke in deep tones.

Victoria gasped, "Palomarez!"


	14. The World's Fastest Cure

He wasn't at all what Victoria remembered. She recognized him as the same man, but he had been brought low. His immaculate starched uniform had been traded for shabby civilian clothes. He'd grown a long beard which was peppered with grey and looked as if he'd aged twenty years.

But she'd never forget that voice.

"I'm so happy you recognized me, Senorita Escalante," he smiled cruelly. "It makes this so much easier."

Lilly looked at Victoria inquisitively, but the senorita could only give her a grave look. Palomarez turned his gaze to Lilly. Juan shifted from foot to foot nervously, keeping behind the Colonel as if to try and evade the man's notice.

"Ah, you are Lady Lillian Pumphrey," he looked her over. "It's true what they say about you, but if you've fallen for Wright you should be careful; he's not known for his fidelity."

Victoria looked over at Lilly and wasn't surprised to see that perhaps the lady had met the first man she didn't have the inclination to charm.

"Why are we here? What are you keeping us for?" Victoria spoke from her seat on the floor. Her head was still pounding.

"What else, senorita?" if it was possible his smile grew more evil. "Revenge."

Lilly spoke for the first time since the men had entered, "Revenge on Major Wright? You're a walking dead man!"

Palomarez only laughed. "Just as I've heard, beauty AND spirit, with two females of that persuasion, perhaps this will be more fun than I anticipated."

* * *

"Alcalde, forgive me if I don't readily believe your change of heart." Zorro was the first to break the awkward silence that had followed de Soto's pronouncement. "What brought this on?"

De Soto looked at his enemy with annoyance. The thought of explaining his actions to the fox was a bitter pill to swallow. But everyone was looking at him, especially the man he now recognized as Major Ward Wright.

"I wanted to rid the pueblo of you, Zorro, once and for all. I had read all of the previous alcalde Luis Ramon's reports, trying to think of ways to get to you, and came upon his account of the visit of Colonel Palomarez," He waited for a reaction.

Only Felipe reacted with surprise, if Zorro shared that emotion he did not show it only standing stone faced and iron jawed. Wright looked confused as if trying to recall the name and looked over at Sgt. Fitzgerald, who shrugged.

"I wrote to him and we came to an agreement, he would help capture Zorro, we'd turn you over to the crown and then we'd both be back in Madrid's good favor. Ever since he failed in his mission to capture you he's been in disgrace. Discharged and discredited.

"That's why the second time he came here, he lied about going to Spain. All he had were a few men loyal to him, but not the king's backing. He told me he wanted to be reinstated to his former rank.

"I believed him. I never wanted anyone killed, honestly. Not you, not Victoria and certainly not Lady Lilly," he stopped there. He wasn't about to reveal how his heart had softened and he'd fallen hard for the Englishwoman. They didn't need to know that.

Wright looked over at Zorro.

"Well!" De Soto was suddenly impatient. "Aren't you going to go save them? Isn't that what you Heroes do?"

Wright sighed, "We're going to need a plan." Zorro nodded in agreement.

* * *

For the second time that night, Claire was surprised at how easy it was to remain unnoticed. Perhaps, it shouldn't surprise her as she had spent most of her life perfecting it as if it were an art. She'd easily slipped out of the cart and was now sneaking about the villain's camp. She didn't take any notice of the contents of the cart, strangely enough bricks, but immediately went in search of her mistress.

It was an old ruin of some kind, probably a mission. There was a high wall that was amazingly intact, or as she looked more closely recently repaired. The wall surrounded a building with much fewer repairs, in fact parts seemed to have been torn down to reinforce the wall. Now she knew what the bricks were for.

Before she went for Lilly, she decided she must find and secure an escape route.

* * *

A concerned Don Alejandro tried to calm Lord Pumphrey. Pump was pacing the de la Vega library and muttering furiously.

"I know, Pump," Alejandro started again. "You want to go out there, again, but really there's nothing more to be done. The alcalde has men patrolling looking for them. You and I were out half the night already and Zorro and Major Wright…"

"Don't say his name to me. I'm still not convinced this wasn't his doing. If you say this 'Zorro' is to be trusted I believe you, but that…thug." He shook his head angrily. "It's not to be borne!"

Alejandro wisely stayed silent, though he was inclined to think well of the major, if only from the few meetings they'd had. He'd saved Victoria after all, and stood up to de Soto when he'd tried to flog Pedro.

"And…I'm sorry, Alejandro, but your son...going straight to bed? How can he sleep?"

"I know," the don groaned thinking about how quickly Diego had declined to join them on their ride out to find what they could. He'd thought maybe his actions this last week had finally prodded Victoria and his son together, but though Diego showed concern, was clearly concerned, he'd yawned and said nothing could be done until the morning. It didn't sit well with Alejandro.

"I don't think I'll ever sleep again." Pump sat down and suddenly looked twice his age. He truly loved his daughter and the strain of her abduction weighed heavy on him, and he didn't have the little piece of mind that carried Alejandro through…Zorro.

* * *

After the Colonel's departure, Lilly continued the pacing that was so annoying to Victoria. However, now there were no complaints.

"You knew him? Who is he?" the Englishwoman asked without even looking toward her companion.

"An evil tyrant of a man, he came to our pueblo twice. Both times with a plan to oppress the people and capture Zorro." Victoria's head was beginning to improve and she was glad of it.

"And what did you call him?"

"Palomarez, he's a colonel."

"A colonel, so he must have met Wright in the army," she laughed a little, but without humor. "With a difference in tone, this could be a farce. Fate has a strange sense of the ridiculous."

Without warning the oak door opened a crack. Lilly was struck dumb at the sight of such a beloved face.

"Claire," she breathed.

Claire slipped into the room, closing the door behind her.

Both occupants were staring at her as if she'd grown a second head.

"How?" Lilly whispered.

Claire could have giggled, would have, if the occasion weren't so dire.

"This place is strangely unmanned for the siege that seems to be forthcoming," she did smile this time. "I only counted one guard, and he's asleep, let's go."

"Victoria, can you…"

Before the question was finished she was on her feet. The promise of freedom instantly became the world's fastest cure.


	15. Preparations

They were late. Palomarez stood at the north wall watching the road for them.

"Sir," it was Juan.

"Quiet," without turning around, the colonel pulled a spyglass out of his coat. He was hoping to catch a glimpse of them by starlight. It was useless; it was as black as pitch outside.

"Sir,"

"What!" he turned to look at Juan.

"They're getting out!" Juan turned and pointed at three dark figures moving across the courtyard, at the same moment he heard it, far in the distance. Hoof beats.

Palomarez grinned.

* * *

Lilly was frowning. It was too easy. They were slowly crossing the courtyard to a gate that Claire had tried and was certain was unlocked. There were also a couple of horses nearby. It didn't seem right.

"Come on," Claire whispered.

And all around there were supplies, bricks, mortar. The barrel they were crouching behind had gunpowder inside, and there were dozens more of them. Claire was right. It looked like they were preparing for a siege. This was more than simple kidnapping and plan for revenge.

Suddenly, two men were opening the gate. The doors swung wide and that's when they saw them. Soldiers, there had to be at least a hundred of them. Infantry, in the colors of Spain.

"Not a siege, a war," Lilly whispered.

* * *

"My Colonel, it is so good to see you again." Lieutenant Vargas dismounted and saluted his old colonel as if the man was in full uniform and about to inspect the company.

"Lieutenant," Palomarez didn't smile, but there was an undeniable satisfaction in his gaze as he looked over the men who'd arrived to serve under him.

* * *

Sergeant Fitzgerald was diligently cleaning his rifle. Only a few hours ago he'd fired it at Zorro's feet, but he was cleaning it more out of daily ritual than for that reason. He'd lived by his rifle and pistol for many years now, and cleaning and maintaining his weaponry was a calming process at the end of each day.

Felipe sat across the fire silently. Zorro and Wright were following de Soto to see the abandoned mission where the man, Palomarez had taken the women. They wanted to see what they were up against.

Fitz had opted to stay behind and Felipe had remained with him.

More out of boredom than camaraderie, Fitz asked Felipe, "Have you ever seen a rifle like this?" The Irishman wasn't even sure if the boy could understand him, but he shook his head.

"Not every soldier in his majesty's army gets a rifle." Fitz fished the armband that denoted his status as a Chosen Man as well as a Rifleman. "Only the riflemen carry rifles and only the best shots," he lifted the tattered cloth up in the light, "are Chosen Men."

The older man smiled absently. He was thousands of miles away lost in his memory. He looked up at Felipe suddenly as if he'd forgotten he was there.

"Have you ever fired a rifle?"

Felipe shook his head.

"Here, I'll show you. It's dark so we'll just practice loading and firing and save marksmanship for the morning."

* * *

Wright was looking at the recently fortified building that had been a mission, through de Soto's spyglass, as the sun slowly rose in the east. What he saw obviously didn't please him.

Zorro and de Soto knew what he was seeing, you didn't really need a spyglass to see the infantry. They were in plain sight. It was as if Palomarez knew they were watching and wanted them to see the soldiers.

"There has to be an entire company," he handed the glass to Zorro, absently not even looking in his direction.

Zorro could see the men and there did seem to be a full company, one hundred men at least.

"Your lancers," Wright was talking to the alcalde. "they are well trained?"

"Umm…as well trained as can be expected."

"What do you mean? How many shots can they fire in a minute?"

Zorro put the glass down to watch as de Soto fumbled for an answer. If the situation weren't so dire it would have been amusing to see how quickly his enemy crumbled under the scrutiny of a more accomplished soldier.

"Two…" he finally answered, but without conviction. When the Englishman only continued to stare at him in disapproving silence, he added, "You can't expect the crown of Spain's most competent troops in a backwater like Los Angeles."

"Yes, I see that must be why you're here." Wright's voice was scathing.

Zorro almost did laugh at that, but decided it was not an appropriate time.

"So we've your sword," Wright looked at Zorro as he spoke. "And effectively two guns, myself and Fitz against a company of well trained Spanish soldiers."

"I think, we may have more of an advantage than is evident at first glance," was Zorro enigmatic response.

Sorry, I know it isn't much, but I blame work. Staffing issues, corporate visit and Father's day all conspiring against me bringing you a lovely update sooner. I promise more next week.

cheers

-Jude


	16. Chapter 16

The last two times Palomarez had visited Los Angeles he'd left in shame. Both times he'd underestimated his opponent. When he was first told about Zorro he assumed he was a common bandit. He was using lofty excuses perhaps, but a bandit nonetheless. One who would be easy to outwit and outfight, but that was not the case. The Foxhad easily eluded the military man's trap and even defeated him in one on one combat. The second time, Palomarez cleverly tried to poison him, and would have succeeded if not for the Californian's almost supernatural cunning.

So, Palomarez had to face the truth. His wits were no match for Zorro's. Nor was his sword, but no amount of cunning or swordsmanship could save the bandit against one hundred trained soldiers. One volley and he'd be dead. Palomarez could hear the muskets now. The thought widened his grin. And Wright.

The upstart. The filthy street boy who still smelled of the gutter. He'd pay for what he'd done.

* * *

Ten Years Earlier

The young man was furious, but then Colonel Willoughby had noticed the chip on his shoulder when they had first met. It was part of why, then Sergeant, now Ensign Wright was such an astounding soldier. Willoughby knew if he wanted something done, Wright was just the man who would surely accomplish it. He was determined, ambitious, and either fearless or desirous of an early demise. The Spanish captain, who stood next to Wright, looked at the man as if he wanted very much to satisfy such a desire should it exist.

The two had been called into the presence of Col. Willoughby and his Spanish counterpart, Col. Moreno to explain the events of earlier that day, when an attack of French cavalry had resulted in the deaths of almost every soldier under the Spanish captain's leadership.

Wright had been there and vehemently maintained that he had warned the Spaniard about approaching cavalry and the man had stubbornly refused to order his men out of the line formation, always vulnerable to horseman, and form the tightly packed squares that would repel the attack and greatly limit the casualties.

"Then the bugger…"

"Language, please Mr. Wright," Willoughby gently corrected his man.

"Apologies, sir. Then Captain Palomarez," he imbued the name with so much contempt that "bugger" almost sounded better. "accused me of lying about the cavalry."

"That will be all, Mr. Wright, you're excused." Moreno had apparently heard enough.

He had already confided in Willoughby his belief that this captain had a careless disregard for the lives of his men. The Spanish colonel had been waiting for a reason to assign him to the Americas, where his ruthlessness would be less directly harmful to the interests of Spain. This was his perfect excuse.

"What do you have to add, Captain?"

* * *

Present Day

Victoria's head was pounding again. They hadn't been able to escape the night before and with the mission now full of soldiers it was doubtful they'd make it out. Back in their vacated quarters, Lilly's pacing wasn't improving Victoria's mood.

"What is he planning?" Lilly mumbled under her breath for about the thousandth time.

"Please!" Victoria spoke a little more sharply than she intended and so softened her next words. "sit down for a moment, or stand still you're making me dizzy."

"Oh!" Lilly said startled. "Your head I'm sorry." The gentlewoman stopped and half-leaned against the stone wall. But Victoria could see the restlessness in the gesture.

The senorita could sympathize. She wasn't used to so much inactivity herself and if she wasn't feeling so exhausted she might be pacing alongside Lilly.

"It's just I'm worried about Claire." Lilly's companion had decided to hide in the mission and attempt to plan another escape route, but with so many men about she was sure to be caught. Victoria had nothing to remark to that, she was worried about the girl herself.

Both women jumped at the creak of the oak door as it opened slowly. It wasn't Claire this time, or Palomarez, it was three soldiers.

"That one," one the men said pointing at Lilly, and the other two soldiers grabbed her arms as she struggled.

Victoria headed straight for Lilly to help her, but was stopped by the man who had spoken.

"Where are they taking her?" Victoria demanded to know as the soldiers dragged the Englishwoman out of the room.

* * *

The boy was catching on quickly. He had a natural talent, and Fitzgerald didn't think he'd ever seen the like. They'd set up a shirt for a target to practice and already he was loading firing and hitting the target with no help from the Irishman. Fitz just stood back and watched in admiration.

"Look at the little bugger go!" It was Wright he'd returned alone and was now standing behind his old friend with a small, rare smile.

Fitz laughed, "Only just showed him this morning. He's got the gift."

Felipe turned to see Wright looking at him with a smile. He almost jumped. He hadn't heard the major approach, but it was no surprise with the blast of the rifle ringing in his ears.

He'd fired a gun before, but never one like this rifle. It was a superb weapon and amazingly accurate over a much longer range than the boy had ever seen. It was a good thing that none of the alcade's lancers were equipped and trained with one of these. If they had been Zorro would have certainly been shot by now.

"Well, Felipe," Wright said. "You could be a Chosen Man!"

"Where did the other…" Fitz began.

"Zorro's getting some supplies, and de Soto's getting his men, little good may they do us." Wright's face darkened at the thought of the ill-trained men. Fitz knew how much such things had always irritated him.

"So, we've a plan?"

Wright nodded.

* * *

Leaving the library, Diego was surprised to be met immediately.

"Sergeant Mendoza!"

The man was looking around as if desperately searching for someone.

"Don Diego, am I glad to see you!" Mendoza's relief was obvious. "the alcalde sent me out with a search party and when we found her she was completely hysterical. She's been begging to see you so I brought her here."

"What? Who? Where is she?"

At that moment Claire came running into the room. She went directly to Diego.

"Sir, you have to get a message to Zorro, he saved her once."

"Claire," Diego said calmly. "I'm sure Zorro is doing all that he can…"

"No, you don't understand," Claire shook her head almost violently as she spoke. "I was there I heard him say he was going to kill them. I escaped through a tunnel. You have to get a message to Zorro. I know where he's keeping them…"


	17. Chapter 17

Ten Years Earlier

Wright was frustrated to see so many men die because of the careless disregard of an officer. It wasn't the first time he'd witnessed such an event. He'd seen plenty of death and killing, been the killer himself. The gore and mortality didn't bother him. The wasted lives did. Soldiers died. It was a fact of war. Wright expected he'd meet his own end on a battlefield. However, officers who wasted lives, by disregarding common battle sense and knowledge were the lowest forms of life.

He needed a drink. He needed the oblivion of forgetting for a moment all the boys who would never return home and how he could have…no should have stopped it.

"There you are!" a grim Spanish voice spoke behind him. He turned around to see the pinched faced Spanish Captain that had wasted those men's lives. "Your slanderous words will not go unpunished."

"What?" the Englishman couldn't believe his ears.

"I demand satisfaction!"

"If you want to fight I'm ready, but I don't fight like a gentleman."

"Ah yes, a brawl would be more to your taste, I suppose." And with that he raised his fist to punch Wright.

The hit never landed home as the rifleman evaded it easily and the momentum from the swing had Palomarez flailing forward as Wright quickly sidestepped out of the way. The Englishman then turned he kicked the Spaniard soundly in the bottom so that he landed face down in the mud.

"If want a rematch you know where to find me." Was the contemptuous comment he spoke as he left the captain sputtering in the dirt.

The tunnel hadn't been as hard to find as it had been to get the information out of the hysterical Claire. After much cajoling and a glass of water, Diego had finally managed to understand her frantic instructions. Once he had done that it had only been a matter of making preparations for the stealthy rescue. There hadn't been time to inform Wright and the others.

Zorro's steps where light as he crept through the dark tunnel. It had clearly not been used in many years and was crumbling in places. He supposed it had played the same purpose as the tunnel in the de la Vega home, an escape in the case of Indian attack. When he reached the catch at the end he listened carefully for soldiers.

Claire had assured him it was in a deserted part of the building, and the silence on the other side of the trap door supported that. He pushed the door up slightly just to peer inside the room. It was a storeroom and empty as well, so he opened the door up all the way and pulled himself up into the room. If the companion's information was good, the cell where Victoria and Lilly were being kept was not far.

Victoria heard the lock on her cell click and watched the door. Were they coming back for her? What had they done with Lilly? As a million horrible thoughts flitted through her mind, the door swung open and a familiar dark figure filled the doorway.

"Zorro!" she whispered urgently and flew into the bandit's arms. He held her tightly and close and all too briefly. Still holding her, but at arms length he asked, "Where's Lilly?"

Victoria shook her head. "I don't know."

"I'll be back," his promise was barely audible and Victoria wasn't sure if he'd said the words aloud or only with his eyes, but before she could stop him he crept out of the cell.

Where was he? Lilly looked frantically around the room, trying to look nonchalant. He'd said he be at Lady Melbourne's musical concert, but if he wasn't his answer was clear. She shouldn't be surprised. He was handsome, relatively young and rich enough with the spoils of war to have just about any woman in London. Why would he wait a year for her? And why was she devastated by his desertion?

Because she'd never fallen in love and was silly enough to believe that should she ever that it would be real and lasting. Not something easily dismissed and forgotten. Especially not by the object.

"Lady Lilly, will you grace us with a song on my new harp?" Lady Melbourne asked as the last musician stepped away from the pianoforte.

"I'm sorry, my lady, I'm not in a musical mood this evening."

"But my dear, I've been telling everyone of your incomparable talent, and they are eager to hear it."

Many gentlemen and ladies echoed the sentiment and Lilly was forced to accept or appear ill-mannered.

As she rose to much applause, the doors opened.

"Williams, who's the straggler? Oh. Major Wright."

Lilly looked down at her music as his eyes seemed to be searching her out. She forced her blush away he'd come. He'd wait. He must love her.

The pounding on her new cell door distracted Lilly from her memory. She'd found the best way to maintain her sanity was to lose herself in the past. Worrying about the future and pacing certainly wasn't helping. When the door opened to reveal Palomarez she was somehow not surprised.

He grinned evilly at her and she wanted to roll her eyes in annoyance. She watched him silently trying to ascertain what it was that he wanted.


	18. Chapter 18

Wright was extremely impressed by the boy's progress with the rifle. After more intensive lessons with Fitz and himself, Felipe was firing two shots in a minute accurately at a target almost two hundred yards away. This was as well as a seasoned rifleman could do, though Fitz had on several occasions successfully shot men at almost three hundred yards.

But with only two rifles to fire with such accuracy at twice the distance that the enemy's muskets would manage, Wright knew the advantage was minimal. They needed some kind of diversion to keep the other troops busy while the rifles picked off the important men in the ranks.

If Wright, Fitz, or Felipe could manage a shot at Palomarez than this could all be over much more quickly. Wright knew from experience that most soldiers without a commanding officer were fairly easy to intimidate and defeat.

"God save Ireland!" Fitz exclaimed and broke Wright out of his reverie. He looked up to see what had prompted the exclamation. Ignacio de Soto was back with his lancers; there weren't many, but the Englishman thought he'd done more with much less.

He just wished he didn't have so much riding on success this time.

* * *

This cell was much smaller and dirtier than the one she'd shared with Victoria. It was if use of it had not been anticipated. As if she had been put away to be forgotten in this lightless room with the detritus covered floor. Only she hadn't been forgotten.

"I hope you find these accommodations at least as comfortable as your first."

"I suppose they are, only much lonelier without Victoria. Where is she?"

"Just where you left her, my dear."

He walked closer to her as he spoke. She wasn't sure if he meant to beat or take advantage of her, but she had no intention of allowing either quietly though she had nothing to fight back with save her own ingenuity.

"The last time we spoke you seemed convinced that your bastard lover would kill me." He made a show of looking about the room. "Well he isn't here now. So I think I am for the moment safe."

"For the moment, yes, but not forever. You are forgetting Ward Wright's tenacity."

"And you are perhaps unaware of his womanizing. It was the talk of his regiment."

He was directly in front of her now, but she held her ground, even when he reached out and touched her hair.

"They say Spain and Portugal are littered with his bastards."

She laughed at that.

"Is that what your 'revenge' about? He was more attractive to females than yourself? Perhaps some young thing preferred him?" She looked him up and down as if assessing his attractiveness. "I could understand why."

His grip tightened in hair pulling her head back until it was parallel to the floor. He grimaced and said in a growl. "It doesn't matter who you 'prefer' at the moment."

Before he could inflict any more violence upon her person, the door opened.

"Sir," it was one of his soldiers. "You're needed in the courtyard."

Palomarez growled in frustration, roughly released Lilly and left the room.

The abruptness of his release caused Lilly to lose her balance and she fell, landing on her bottom and hands which had instinctively attempted to break the fall.

She felt a sharp pain in her right palm. She raised it and noticed it was sticky with blood. Something on the floor had cut her hand. She frantically felt around for the object until she found it.

He fingers felt a cool piece of glass, wet with her blood. It was small, no more than three inches, but razor-sharp. It was something.

* * *

Zorro saw Palomarez exit the door. There were two guards outside and a young soldier walked with the colonel as he walked toward the courtyard of the mission.

This must be where they were keeping Lilly. This was getting much more complicated than he had anticipated. Why had Palomarez separated them?

This cell was much closer to the courtyard and consequently to the other soldiers.

He could incapacitate the guards either by drugging them as he'd done with the two in front of Victoria's cell, or with force, but doubted he could get Lilly back to the tunnel before the alarm was raised.

He could certainly get Victoria there by herself, but he couldn't save one and not the other. Palomarez was crafty enough to discover the trapdoor, if he suspected its existence.

There was nothing for it. He was going to have to leave them both and return with a better plan. He didn't like it, but didn't see another way.

* * *

"How many rounds can you fire in one minute, corporal?" Wright asked the Spanish soldier.

The lancers were lined up and grudgingly told by their commanding officer to listen to the English rifleman. De Soto wasn't happy about it, but realized that his men could learn a lot from the seasoned veteran.

"I'm not sure, sir." Was the unacceptable answer.

"Sgt. Fitzgerald, what's the minimum requirement for a soldier in The British Army?"

"Three shots a minute in all weather, sir."

"And how many can you shoot, sergeant?"

"Four with a musket, sir"

A hum began coming from the lancers.

"Do you believe him corporal?" Wright asked him.

"Um." The corporal answered unwilling to call the Irish rifleman a liar.

"Sergeant." Wright didn't need to give further instruction.

Fitzgerald fired his already loaded musket and went through the reloading process methodically, precisely and more quickly than any of the soldiers had before seen.

Wright was timing the entire process and sure enough Fitz fired four rounds and had the musket halfway loaded for a fifth when time was called.

* * *

Note: In a review, Pam, you said that you thought the rank of ensign was not an army rank, but instead navy. My original research on military ranks was only on the ones during the time Wright would have served. After looking more extensively into the matter, I found more sources to confirm that in The British Army at that time it was the lowest rank for an officer. However, I found no mention of it in connection with either the US or UK modern armies. So, it seems you were right…and so was I. Thank you so much for your interest and challenging me to do more research.

Cheers

-Jude


	19. Chapter 19

Zorro hadn't been gone long, but every minute felt like twenty to Victoria. She just wanted the nightmare to end. To be back in her tavern, cleaning or serving. Even fighting with the alcalde would be a vast improvement on waiting for Palomarez to decide to strike. Or worrying about what he had done to Lilly.

She was surprised at her own concern for the lady that only a few days ago, she'd wished on the opposite side of the world. That was when she had been jealous…of Diego. What a strange turn of events. In all the years of their adult acquaintance, she hadn't once thought that it would've come to that. Now that jealousy was cast aside and her dislike of Lilly forgotten. They'd forged some odd kind of bond in their hours of captivity. And so she worried.

And when she started to pace, she almost laughed, remembering Lilly doing the same. It helped pass the time remarkable well, and she took to counting her steps as the Englishwoman had.

None too soon the door opened to reveal Zorro's return. Victoria went to him at once.

"Lilly?" she asked concerned.

He shook his head, "She's too well guarded, I'd never be able to get you both out tonight."

As his words sunk in, Victoria wanted to scream. She knew what this meant. It wasn't possible to leave Lilly alone with that madman.

"And you must leave me here, I know," she wasn't happy, but she was resigned.

He nodded.

* * *

"What's this?" Wright looked down at the wrapped package in surprise.

Lilly blushed and said, "If we're going to be apart I wanted you to have something to remember me by." She was looking at the gift and avoiding looking into his face.

"I don't have anything for you." Wright couldn't believe how upset he was about that. How many times had he given a woman something and it hadn't meant anything? And neither had the woman…now here the only woman who'd ever mattered and for her he had nothing not even a flower or a handkerchief.

"I won't forget you," she said with conviction and looked him straight in the face as if her previous shyness had never been. All of a sudden the blushing maiden was gone and in her place was a confident seductress. Bloody hell, did he love her!

"Wait," he reached into his pocket to find the only thing of value on his person. The one item that had remained with him through countless battles, the watch that Willoughby had given him after he'd saved his life in India. It wasn't the diamonds or rubies he wanted to give her, but it would have to do for now. "Take this." He all but shoved it into her hands.

She took it as if it were the fine gemstones he'd wanted to bestow upon her. She examined the pocket watch and chain with reverence and ran her fingertip over the engraving.

"It's beautiful, I'll treasure it." She looked up at him earnestly, and he thought he saw a tear in her eye and didn't that make him uncomfortable. He'd never been good around weeping women. "Now open yours."

The paper was fine and he found he didn't want to rip it, or untie the delicate little bow she certainly tied herself. He realized this was only the second time he'd received a gift, the first being the watch.

"Go on," she urged.

So, he did.

"A book?" he didn't know how to react to that.

"Yes, you said that I ought to be with a man who can recite poetry. So my favorite poet, Donne."

"You gave me a book of poetry."

"And you said you need to practice your reading…there's an inscription." She reached over and opened the book to reveal her even, feminine script. "See" she was pointing to the words.

He couldn't decipher it. It might as well be Greek or Latin.

"I fully expect a recitation when we meet again…"

* * *

"Sir," it was one of the lancers breaking his reverie, completely unwelcome. Wright put the book of verse back into his jacket where he always kept it. Near his heart. A green girl had turned him into a bloody sentimentalist.

"Sorry, sir. It's Zorro." When that only seemed to confuse the major, he went on. "He just arrived."

Wright looked to see the bandit had indeed returned. The man was heading his way.

It wasn't long before the two were standing face to face.

"I have a plan." Zorro said without preamble.

Wright smiled, "So have I."


	20. Chapter 20

Whatever Vargas wanted him for had better be dire. Though as his anger began to cool, Palomarez was glad of the interruption. His plan hadn't included what he'd almost done, but the woman had goaded him. There was nothing he hated more than being made a fool of. It was why he was still filled with rage at how Wright had shamed him in front of his superior and then humiliated him when he'd confronted the bastard. It was also why there was no man he hated more than the one who'd driven him to begging for his life, Zorro had humbled him as no man had and the fox would pay for it.

He recalled with burning rage Zorro's tricking him into thinking he'd been poisoned and when the memory of how he'd felt when instead of handing over the antidote Zorro had fed it to his horse he could have run the man through if he'd stood before him.

He greeted his lieutenant with an annoyed bob of his head when he came upon him.

Vargas saluted him. "Sir, scouts have sighted De Soto and his lancers to the east."

"So? De Soto hates Zorro as much as I do."

"Wright and Zorro have been seen in their camp."

"What! I should have known he would go soft."

"Sir?" Vargas looked at him unexpectedly.

"If they want a fight, let's make sure we give them one." He knew how undisciplined and raw the Angelinos were. They posed no threat to the seasoned men in his command. "Make sure the men are ready at dawn. We might be in for a siege."

* * *

How he had been talked into this de Soto might never know. He was holed up with some of his men and Major Ward Wright, a self righteous, self important bastard whom he could barely stand.

He was another like Zorro, a hero. He'd likely as soon cause Lilly's death as her salvation with his antics. And his men looked up to the man as they never had to their own commanding officer. It was just as well, De Soto never wanted their admiration, their respect and fear certainly, but never esteem.

He had to grudgingly admit that the Englishman was an expert with a firearm, and that he'd had the troops behaving with more discipline than the alcalde had ever seen.

And now, they crouched in the night, waiting for the signal from Zorro. If someone had told him six months ago he'd be working with his masked adversary, he'd have had the man flogged. But there it was. The world had officially gone mad.

* * *

For the second night in a row, Victoria's cell door opened to reveal the familiar dark figure of the fox, but tonight he was not alone.

"Ma'am," Sergeant Fitzgerald said inclining his head.

"Victoria," Zorro's greeting was a whisper and he looked her up and down almost frantically taking inventory.

"I'm fine, and all here," if the situation were at all laughable that could have been a joke. As it was Zorro only frowned, though the Irishman, who seemed to find everything amusing, laughed under his breath.

"The Sergeant here is going to take you out of here…" before he could continue he was interrupted.

"What? No! I can't leave you, or her. I can't sit idly by…"

"Victoria, Listen to me." Zorro looked over at Fitz who seemed intensely interested in the masonry of the walls. He turned back to Victoria leaning in and speaking more quietly. "In a short time this mission is going to be a very dangerous place to be. I want you safe."

She would have protested further when the sergeant added, "Lass, how well do you think he'll fight knowing you're in the thick of it. All that'll be in his head is getting you out. Believe me, out of here is where you'll do the most good."

Zorro's frown deepened as he looked at Fitz who only shrugged at Spaniard's displeasure. After so many years in close quarters with possibly the world's grumpiest man, Zorro's frown was nothing.

Victoria hated to be put aside like an afterthought, but she knew that Fitzgerald was right. Zorro needed his head in the fight and not worried about her. Still she wanted to be of more use.

She looked up into the beloved face and nodded her agreement. He smiled then, as if to reassure her. He reached out and swept his gloved finger along her check. He looked as if he'd say more, but didn't.

Fitz wasn't oblivious to the moment and quickly stepped out of the room.

When they were alone he kissed her. It was a tender kiss of possible goodbye, and was over before it truly began. Quite like all of the moments in her impossible relationship with this remarkable man. And true to form he disappeared before she could catch her breath.

* * *

Palomarez hadn't known he was walking to Englishwoman's cell until he found himself dismissing her guards and opening her door. As soon as he saw her pacing the floor, like a caged feline, her dress in tatters and her curls disheveled and deflated, his earlier resolve to stick to his original plan flew out of his head.

She turned, stopped dead in her tracks, and looked at him; there was no fear in her eyes, only defiance and anger or possibly rage.

She said nothing and he could think of nothing. She seemed poised for attack or ready to defend herself, he couldn't tell which. He decided to test her and moved toward her.

She didn't move an inch, only continued to hold him in her gaze. There was nothing of the sophisticated lady in her at this moment she was a wild thing and it excited him. She wouldn't submit. She'd fight him tooth and claw. He found he liked the idea.

* * *

Zorro needed to get the gate open. He needed to draw the men away from where they were keeping Lilly. There were few men in the halls and he easily reached the courtyard. Trying not to think about Victoria in the tunnel with a man he wasn't entirely sure he could trust he focused on the task at hand.

The courtyard was quiet, but not without alert soldiers. Four manned the ramparts near the gate watching the horizon for any movement. He hoped Wright had the men well concealed. The rifleman must as the men didn't seem to see anything.

Two much less alert soldiers were standing near the gate. It wouldn't be hard to get the drop on them, and the men up top wouldn't be expecting an attack from behind. He decided to go for the men on the wall first.

* * *

Wright's neck ached from watching the mission for the signal from Zorro. The men were getting restless and his right foot was asleep.

Bugger it, where was he? The thought crossed his mind as saw a dark figure creep up behind one of the men on the ramparts. It was time.


	21. Chapter 21

Lieutenant Vargas had a feeling of uneasiness tonight. He had come to realize that his old commander was quickly becoming unhinged. His hatred of Zorro had begun to consume him. Vargas couldn't seem to abandon the man, however. They had seen troubled times together and memory of shared hardships bound them in powerful ways. He knew he must in time, and his instincts told him they were in for more hardships this night. He had always trusted his intuitions.

Somehow he was not surprised when one of his men burst into his room and said, "Sir, someone's firing on the west wall."

"No one has caught sight of the gunman?" he asked, immediately in commander mode. He began to head out to the west wall, and motioned the soldier to follow.

"We can't even poke our heads up, sir. But it's more than one. No idea how many."

"Has the colonel been apprised of the situation?"

"He said for no one to disturb him, but I went to his room first and he's nowhere to be found. The prisoners, sir, should I send more guards?"

"No," he spoke harshly, for he had an idea of where Palomarez was, and what's more Vargas's priority was keeping his men safe, not petty revenge. "Wake the men who are sleeping. Tell them to ready for battle."

* * *

The mission's front gate was facing due east and defenses had been built up all throughout the inner part of the structure, but inside the oldest part of the ruin was where the colonel had housed himself, his officers, and most importantly his prisoners.

The men had bedded down in the other buildings or just tents all about the courtyard. Felipe and a few lancers (all the best shots) had begun firing on the west wall to draw the men to the opposite side from the front and gate and consequently, Wright and company, who manned the second diversion.

They would attack the men from behind, and theoretically buy enough time for Zorro to extricate Lilly from her prison, Victoria, already so close to the tunnel, was hopefully safe out of the conflict.

Wright hadn't wanted to leave the saving of his woman to the Spaniard, but realized pragmatically that Zorro was ideal for the job. Wright was more inclined to charge about cutting men down in his path than discretely secreting someone away. So he would do what he'd always done so well. Bloody soldiering.

The gate opened smoothly and quietly. The man was called the fox, but Wright thought he moved like a damned cat, silent and stealthy.

"Ready?" Zorro whispered.

"Just get Lilly." Wright didn't even see him go.

"Now?" De Soto asked. The men were restless from waiting so long.

"No, not yet."

* * *

As Palomarez stalked her, she drew courage from the biting pain of the glass shard in her folded hands behind her back. Blood ran down her fingers, sticky and warm, but she was glad of it. Desperation had caused this. Her grandfather had always said that your character will out in desperation and you become your true self.

"No witty retort, milady?" his tone was harsh, but she refused to flinch.

He continued to approach and she used all of her willpower to keep from fleeing. If she could wait for the proper moment, she could be sure he couldn't follow her. And when she felt his fowl breath on her check she knew she must continue to wait.

He didn't grab her all at once. Instead he ran his hands just over her arms, not touching just over and near, as if trying not to spook her. He leaned into her face and she knew the time was right. She raised her arm and thrust the glass toward his chest, aiming for his heart.

* * *

Progress was slow in the tunnel. Victoria kept trying to think of a reason to turn back and help the rescue of the friend she hadn't intended to make. And Zorro.

Somehow she couldn't shake the idea that he would be safe if only she could keep him in her sight. It was a silly superstition that she was unable to shake. She just couldn't reason herself out of it.

Unfortunately, her companion was unyielding in his adherence to orders. Zorro and Wright had instructed him to safely return her to the pueblo and return her he would.

"'By physical force if necessary'" he'd claimed to quote them, but Victoria wasn't convinced Zorro had said such a thing. She had to get away from him and back to Zorro. She had to.

She stopped dead in her tracks, as Fitz was behind her, he stopped too.

"What now?" he said with no pretense of patience.

"I've a rock in my shoe." She said. It was true.

"God save Ireland!" he muttered. "Well?"

"Could you help me?" she tried to sound embarrassed by the situation, which wasn't difficult.

He muttered something else under his breath about God preserving him from any more pretty lasses, and crouched down to remove the rock for her shoe for her.

She immediately kneed him in the face and when he fell, reeling and cursing she ran for the mission…and the fight.

* * *

When the shooting began from the east side of the mission Vargas had already made up his mind to surrender. To lose one's men in a battle was inevitable; to lose them to Palomarez's vengeance would be foolish and wrong. If they stood their ground and fought they would almost certainly win the fight, but how many men would he lose? And how could he live with himself knowing they'd died so needlessly?

Already the skilled sniper the enemy had firing on the west wall had killed three men and wounded ten more.

"Sir!" a sergeant approached him frantically. He'd come from the fight on the east side. "I don't know how many men they have, but they're fighting mad, like devils."

* * *

The mad fighting wasn't everyone in the second diversion. De Soto soon realized why Wright had such a ruthless reputation. It was because he was ruthless.

When he had first pulled out the giant cavalry sword he was wearing, De Soto had wanted to laugh. It was impractical for fencing, but Wright didn't fence.

The blade was obviously kept razor sharp, for it cut through men like butter. De Soto had never seen anything more sickening, or terrifying. And neither had the enemy soldiers.

They'd seen killing alright, but never with the brutal efficiency that Wright possessed. They began to run away, almost before his lancers could display the skills they'd so diligently practiced.

It was easy to see now how Wellington had won with such a man fighting for his side. It seemed to be a wonder there was Frenchman left.

* * *

She missed. He'd anticipated the blow and knocked her hand off course. She'd only grazed his shoulder, but she managed to maintain her hold on the shard and break away from him.

He put his hand over his shoulder and then picked it up again examining the blood. Then he smiled, and was about to rush her.

She was ready; she held the shard in front of her and crouched low. She didn't intend to miss again.

When the door was opened, Lilly hadn't been anticipating salvation, but that was what Zorro looked like.

At look on her face Palomarez, turned to see his masked nemesis. Zorro stood poised preceded by his blade.

"I am unarmed." Palomarez said. "Surely your honor will not allow you to attack me."

"I told you that if you ever returned to California and gave me a reason to kill you, I would." Zorro's voice became harsh as he glanced over at Lilly. She had blood all over her from her hand and her attacker's shoulder. The remnants of her party dress just rags upon her person and worst of all, the feral murderous glint in eyes he was so used to seeing shining with laughter. "That is all the reason I need."

But the idea of killing didn't sit easily on him. He was no less determined to do the grim job, but an unarmed man? He wasn't certain he could. No, Palomarez was right. His honor wouldn't allow it.

"There is nothing I can do to stop you." The colonel put his hands up as if to signal his compliance.

Zorro kept saber and eyes trained on the man but held his left hand out to Lilly. She came to him quickly, but Palomarez used the movement for cover as he reached behind his back to the knife he kept sheathed there.

Without a care for his life or Zorro's sword trained on him, he lunged. Zorro hadn't anticipated the attack, but Lilly had.

"No!" she screamed and moved before either man could apprehend her intentions.

The knife that had been intended for the fox plunged deeply into her back. Palomarez only stood in silent astonishment, but Zorro followed her down. He fell to his knees with Lilly in his arms and couldn't stop himself from whispering, "Why, why, why? Lilly, why?"

She whispered back so softly he wasn't sure if he'd only imagined it, "Why? How could I not, Diego?"


	22. Chapter 22

Wright didn't know how to feel about the lieutenant's surrender, and he didn't take the time to examine his emotions. He had one thought…to get to Lilly. So, he ordered the lieutenant to give him her direction and proceeded to head straight for it.

He headed through dark corridors until he saw the open door.

"…nothing I can do to stop you," he heard an unfamiliar voice and then, "No!" in an all too familiar one. He ran toward it.

When he reached it the sight was one out of his nightmares.

Lilly collapsed covered in blood. A man with a bloody knife standing over her. He didn't think. He acted.

Heading straight for the man, he grabbed the armed hand and using the same blade and hand that had so foully wounded Lilly he forced the knife into the man's gut. He twisted the knife meeting his enemy's surprised and terrified eyes with no compassion or remorse, just satisfaction.

And as quickly as he grabbed him, he released him letting the man fall abruptly to the ground and turned to the woman lying bleeding on the floor.

Without preamble he dropped to his knees and not even looking at or acknowledging Zorro, looked her over. He cupped her face and felt warm breath on his wrist. Her eyes fluttered open.

"I thought I'd lost you," he didn't seem to have spoken the words so much as breathed them.

"You won't get out of marrying me that easy, Ward Wright, I have your promise," her strained breathy tones belied the bravado in her words.

"Wright," someone called his name, but he didn't hear.

He knew the voice, it was Fitz, but he didn't care why he was there and not with Victoria. Every thought, every feeling, every last inch of him was centered on one thought. She must not die. She must not, for if she did all that was good of him, meager it may be, would go with her.

It was then, Fitz noticed the sputtering man on the floor. The man was groaning, coughing up blood and bleeding from his midsection. He would likely die shortly from the wound, but Fitz wanted to make damn sure there was no way he would recover. Without another thought he took out his pistol, aimed for the bastard's face and pulled the trigger. The man didn't make another sound.

* * *

Dr. Hernandez frowned pensively. Lilly was lying unconscious in her bed at the de la Vega hacienda.

"What?" Wright looked anxiously at the physician.

Diego and Wright had waited patiently in the room for the doctor's prognosis.

It had been an arduous and frantic trek back. Felipe had ridden ahead so the doctor was waiting, and Zorro had gone off alone. Victoria insisted on accompanying Lilly and Fitzgerald went wherever Wright went. De Soto reluctantly returned to the pueblo with his men. When they'd reached the hacienda Diego and Claire had been the only ones to greet them. Don Alejandro and Pumphrey were conspicuously absent.

"She's feverish," Hernandez said, still frowning. "The knife missed any vital organs and her spine, thankfully, but she's lost a lot of blood and fever's setting in."

"So, she still in danger," Diego spoke gravely and the doctor nodded.

Wright didn't seem to like the answer and left the room directly. Diego followed him out and watched as he walked silently passed the inquiring faces of Victoria, Felipe, Claire and Fitz.

Diego could tell they wanted to know what had been said, but couldn't bring himself to speak. The guilt weighed heavily on him.

* * *

She slept silently, but Diego didn't want to leave her. Claire was sitting outside the door dozing and waiting for him to wake her for his own rest.

They'd agreed on shifts, though Diego supposed the four of them, Victoria, Claire, Wright, and himself, would have preferred to keep watch without the others. It was very likely that Lilly would not make it through the night.

Before too long he heard a knock on the door, it was Claire ready for her shift beside the bed.

"How's she doing?" She whispered.

"No change."

"You better go rest, you're no good to her exhausted," she took up residence beside the bed of her beloved friend.

Banished from the sickroom he may be, but sleep was surely something beyond Diego, and he wasn't the only one. He'd headed for the library in search of some way to pass the time until morning, but found it already occupied.

Wright sat silently staring at the fireplace. The fire had long gone out, and the Englishman didn't seem to register Diego's presence.

Diego stood silently trying to think of something to say when Wright beat him to it.

"When I started to go about in society, I was constantly asked about soldiering. Asked about Wellington and Bonaparte as if I should have known them, and how many frogs I had killed, but by far the most popular question was when was I most frightened. Before battle? During? After? I always avoided the question. I never remember being very scared not before, not after, and certainly not during. And never this terrified." He hadn't looked up and continued to gaze intently at the cold fireplace.

Diego certainly didn't know what to say to that.

Suddenly, still without looking at him, Wright stood up and walked out of the room. Diego was left alone with his thoughts.

* * *

The next day, there was an uproar when the two missing gentleman returned from what turned out to be an extensive search for the missing women.

"Lilly?" Pump said to a startled Diego.

After hearing the news Pump went directly for his daughter only to find that she was still battling a fever.

The doctor had returned to check on her and the English Lord barreled into the room with all the grace of an ox.

"How is she?" he grilled the physician, and Alejandro more gently questioned his son outside the sickroom.

"Apparently she was injured, during the rescue." Diego answered his father's questioning glance.

"And where have you been, Diego?" but he never answered the question.

Wright had entered and Pumphrey had seen him. Pump was walking out of the sickroom with Dr. Hernandez, when he saw him.

Diego and his father tensed waiting for the loud outburst. Wright only stared at his fiancé's father defiantly as if daring him to question the rifleman's right to be there.

For a moment, it looked like Pump would explode, but he only looked at Wright angrily, walked past him and left.

* * *

Lilly's eyes were heavy, but she felt a sense of urgency about opening them. She had been having such strange dreams. Dreams of broth and tea being forced down her throat. Of somber faces. And strangest of all, of poetry or more specifically of John Donne's poetry.

She dreamt she was being read to by John Donne himself, back from the grave to sit at her bedside. She wondered if she was dead, and kept getting the idea she'd find out for sure if she could just get her heavy eyes to open. They wouldn't cooperate and she decided she was too tired and hurt too much to be dead.

Surely if she was dead, her back wouldn't feel like it had been ripped open with a hot poker. Or her hand wouldn't throb like the very devil. And certainly she'd be able to open her eyes.

So, she reasoned she couldn't be dead. Without being able to open her eyes she simply decided to enjoy the verses until she fell back asleep.

When she woke again Donne was gone. The room was silent and she decided to try her eyes again. Just when it occurred to her that she might be blind she got them open and found herself in her room at the de la Vega hacienda.

It was strange to be here again, and who should be seated beside her bed, but Diego de la Vega himself reading silently to himself and taking no notice of her. She tried to say his name, but it only came out as a croak.

He heard her, however, and was soon hovering over her.

"Lilly! You're awake!" he looked at her smiling. "How are you feeling?"

She tried to speak again, and when he ascertained what the problem was brought her some water.

"You've been in and out of fever," he explained knowing she'd be anxious for the information.

She drank the water with his help and cleared her throat. "Ward? Victoria? Fitz? Claire? How is everyone?"

"Well, I can go get them if you want."

"No!" she said. "I'm not ready." She looked away at the wall pensively, and Diego started to leave. "Wait!"

He turned back.

"Get Claire." He smiled when she began arranging her hair.

He leaned against the doorframe and his smile widened as he said, "I didn't realize you were so vain."

She stopped instantly and blushed, but her voice was steady when she crooked an eyebrow and said, "You didn't?"

* * *

The news that Lilly was awake spread through the house quickly. Everyone wanted the see the invalid, but by the time Diego reentered the room she was sleeping again

"But, her fever broke?" Victoria asked later as the interested parties convened in the library.

"Yes," Diego answered.

"She'll be alright?" Pump asked him anxiously. It seemed the man never stopped pacing when he wasn't sitting beside his daughter's bedside, but he did pause to ask the question.

"I think so. Dr. Hernandez said his biggest fear was the fever." Diego answered.

"So, shouldn't someone get him? To be sure?" Pump's voice was becoming more frantic by the minute.

Wright didn't say anything he just headed to the door. Fitz followed him.


	23. Chapter 23

Things around the de la Vega hacienda had been tense for the three days Lilly was unconscious. Victoria had surprisingly taken easy charge of the situation. She'd organized a schedule for each person to sit with the invalid, and had managed everyone apparently with little or no effort.

Wright and Fitzgerald she had put to work mending a stable roof. Diego hadn't seen anything really wrong with the roof, but when he questioned her about she said, "He needs to stay active or he'll go crazy. Don't you see it in his eyes?"

She was right. The Englishman was less than useless in the sickroom, though he demanded his time in it. Diego was surprised to find that he seemed to spend it reading, haltingly though correctly, from a little poetry book.

When he was out of that room, however, Victoria found more and more tasks for him.

If only she could have kept the girl's father similarly occupied. The man spent his days pacing the library as Don Alejandro tried to get him to calm down, read a book, play chess…anything. But he simply growled and continued pacing.

Diego almost wished he had the luxury to be so irritable himself, and the morning that Lilly woke up, he almost wished to do violence to her father for his authoritative manner. He understood the man's concern. Didn't he feel close to the same emotions? And one more…the responsibility for the injury.

He'd wanted to question her immediately. How could she be so reckless with her life? And more selfishly: How long had she known his secret? How had she discovered it? What did she plan to do with the information?

He knew he could trust her, but he'd carried the burden for so long with only Felipe for help. It was difficult to let go of an instinct to protect his secret life.

But, when she was just opening her eyes after a life threatening fever was certainly not the time. So the conversation must wait.

* * *

Not long after Pump had all but ordered for him, Dr. Hernandez appeared. Wright followed quietly behind him, and the house's other occupants simply made way for the physician.

When the doctor examined the patient he was pleased to find that she was awake, but he quickly ordered everyone from the room.

The people he had cruelly exiled waited with baited breath and strained their ears to make out the muffled voices within.

When the door opened up again, they were all relieved to see a smile on Dr. Hernandez's face.

"She's doing much better," he said pleasantly. "I would even venture to declare that she's out of the woods"

"Is she still awake? Can I go in to her?" The anxious father was the first to speak.

"She's sleeping and she needs her rest." The doctor blocked the lord's attempt to enter the sickroom, but then he changed his mind and stepped aside. "As long as you do not disturb her."

* * *

Lilly woke intermittently throughout the day and found her strength increasing each time. Every time she awoke a new face greeted her, but every person seemed very careful not to say anything to upset her.

And Wright was conspicuous with his absence. Not that she wanted him to see her with tangled hair and bleary eyes. Diego was right. She was vain. But not for just anyone.

Late in the night, Diego was the first to talk to her like a person.

She'd been napping soundly and just woken up without warning. It had been like that all day. Just asleep and then awake again. Diego had been reading again, but when he saw her stirring, he put the book down again.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Oh, not that question again!" she spoke vehemently, but smiled as she said, "Horrible, but alive."

He smiled back at her. However, then his mind seemed to wander, and then he spoke tentatively, "Lilly, you have to tell me why you did what you did?"

"Do mean why I was willing to sacrifice my life for Zorro's? Or for yours?" She met his eyes unflinching.

"For both," he answered.

"Think about it, Diego. If he had been injured, his identity would almost certainly have been revealed. How could I allow that to happen when I could stop it?" Lilly could see the man was wracked with guilt, but knew there were no words she could say to alleviate it. Her life was not his responsibility, but her own. He took too much upon himself, but that was as much his choice as her own had been. "And besides, if I had not provoked the man, he might have been more open to negotiate ."

"Lilly…" he began.

"I will not play a blame game with you. I refuse." she hoped her face showed satisfactory determination.

"Alright, but how did you know?"

She laughed quietly at that, "Diego, how many man are there in Los Angeles who are over six feet tall, blue eyed, and desperately in love with Victoria Escalante?"

He almost laughed at that, "How did you get to be so perceptive?"

"Please, you navigate three years among the London _Ton _and survive. Zorro's black mask is nothing to the ones they all force themselves to wear."

* * *

When morning came and Wright had still not made an appearance, Lilly began to become worried. Not that he'd left or didn't care, but that her father had run him off. For the moment, at least.

It showed that Pump was still against him as a son-in-law and that was something she had to confront and soon.

It happened sooner than she had anticipated, as she shortly heard raised voices coming from the library. Knowing the raised tones of her father rather well, she decided to find out what he was shouting about.

It had all started with a simple pass in the hall. Pump was going one way and Wright another and the two had come too close for the earl's comfort. Before too long Pump was shouting and the major was glowering.

Alejandro and Diego tried to calm the peer down, but he would have nothing of it. Even Victoria had piped in only to silenced with harsh words, but through the onslaught Wright stayed silent. His look was murderous, but his voice was mute.

"To think of a common sewer rat and my daughter…a Montgomery…how dare you raise your eyes so high!"

"Father!" it was the only voice that could have stopped him, and everyone turned to look in horror that she had left her bed.

"Lilly, you must return to bed." Victoria was the first the admonish her, but she would not listen.

"No, I must have my say." She was tired, however, moved to sit down and was immediately helped to a chair by her admonisher. "No," she went on to say, when Victoria, Diego, and Alejandro would have left. "I need you all hear this to hold him too this."

"Father, we are almost strangers, but for that I have long forgiven you. I know why it was so hard to be around me after mother died," at his confusion she shook her head. "Grandfather told me I could have been her twin. Did you ever tell her of your love while she lived?" when he didn't answer, but only looked still more flabbergasted she went on not meeting anyone's gaze. The words seemed torn from her as if each word was painful.

"Even so, no one could have chosen for me a better prospect for a husband than you have. Diego is educated, well-born, handsome and kind. If we married I'm certain we'd make each other happy." She took a deep breath still not raising her eyes to the room. "Except I do not want to marry him, and unless I am very much mistaken, he does not want to marry me. Ward, however, could be said to be the worst choice for me." and with that she raised his eyes to the man in question. "Do not doubt that I understand. He's illegitimate and ill-educated, his manner is abrupt and his fortune is himself. But please understand, father, that he is my choice, and trust me to make it on my own."

"Lilly, darling, I only want you to consider…" her father pleaded.

"I have considered. What else could I have been doing this last year?" Her tone was now one of iron and that more than all her words began to convince him. He'd heard that same tone often enough coming out of his own mouth.

"I'll think on it, now go back to bed."

She got up to do just that, but just as she got her footing she lost it again.

Wright was the one to catch her as she fainted.


	24. Chapter 24

Wright had reached Lilly before anyone else could, and Victoria was struck by the tenderness with which he held her. She was beginning to see the things that drew the Englishwoman too him. All through Lord Pumphrey's ranting the man had said nothing.

In fact Victoria was hard pressed to think of anything the rifleman had done these past few days to antagonize the English Peer. He took all of the verbal abuse with nary a comment, just a hard inscrutable look. But when Lilly had entered the room his face had softened, and his eyes never left her.

Victoria had to tamp down the selfish burst of jealousy. They were in love and settled in that. She was still in turmoil. Torn between two men. The moment of weakness quickly passed, however and concern took its rightful place, and forced her to take action.

"Quickly get her back to bed," her words were scarcely spoken and Wright had carried Lilly almost half the distance. When the room would have followed them, Victoria stopped them. "She needs air, not be crowded by everyone."

The lady was back in her room on her bed in a thrice. Her eyes fluttered open and she was, strangely enough, fully alert.

"If you get up from your bed again, I'll use force to keep you here," the major fairly growled. He was leaning over her as he hadn't yet fully let go of her.

Not intimidated by him in the least, and without blinking she whispered, "What a delightful prospect."

At least that's what Victoria thought she heard, and she was surprised to see the faint tinge of pink around the major's collar. Without preamble he strode from the room as if fire were lapping at his heels.

When the senorita turned to Lilly, she was grimacing in pain.

"Lilly," Victoria breathed and rushed to the lady's side.

"I'm fine," she whispered.

"You're not," her tone was not to be gainsaid.

"I'm not, but it's no more than I deserve," she groaned and fidgeted as if she couldn't find a comfortable position.

"You're right. You never should have left your bed," Victoria reached over and helped her position herself on the bed. "Where does it hurt?"

"Everywhere," her eyes were closed and the senorita thought she had fallen asleep, until she opened her eyes again and smiled wanly.

"Have you been nursing me all this time?" she asked.

"Not alone, I assure. It took quite a bit of convincing to get the others to leave your side. Claire was downright hostile at times." Lilly chuckled at that.

"She's very protective of me. I wouldn't take it personally if I were you."

"I don't."

"And Diego?" Victoria looked away and became intensely interested in straightening the sheets.

"He was very attentive to you as well."

"That's not what I meant," Lilly's forthright gaze was directed right at her and Victoria forced herself to meet it, and words started to pour out of her.

"I don't know what to do. So much has been going on. You were ill and all the practical things have been…we've barely a had moment to speak to each other and when we do it's 'Where do you keep the clean linens?' or 'Rest now, it's my turn in the sickroom' I just…I know we need to speak, but every time I try I can't bring myself to utter a word." She plopped down on the bed next to Lilly and sighed.

It was so good to have a woman to share things with! She turned to the lady in question and told her as much. "I've never had another woman to talk to like this, thank you."

"I wanted us to be friends the first moment I saw you, I'm glad without Diego between us, that we can be," her smile gained strength and she reached out to hold the Spanish woman's hand. Victoria didn't realize how much she'd longed for female companionship until that moment. After that heartfelt statement she was suddenly no nonsense again. "But now you need to solve your problem. You've one suitor too many do you not?"

"I've made promises to Zorro, I meant them," and she had had no intention to break them.

"Yes, you did, but he cannot expect you to wait for him forever. Tell him the truth. Tell them both." Lilly urged gently.

"Is it always so difficult? Was it difficult for you?" she suddenly didn't want to talk about herself anymore.

"With Ward? Knowing how I felt or how he felt was never the problem. He is after all a completely different man to Diego." Lilly began to blush a bit as she looked away.

"Well now you must tell me. How did he declare himself?"

"As I said, he's not like Diego. A man of letters, of words. Consequently few words were spoken, but volumes were communicated." At Victoria's raised eyebrows she began to blush a bit more. "He hasn't the guile to guard his expressions, I mean."

"I know what you mean," the senorita smiled knowingly and they shared a look of perfect accord and began laughing.

Only a few short weeks ago, Victoria had wished Lady Lillian Pumphery to vanish from the face of the earth and now they shared silent private jokes. She couldn't help but contemplate the vagaries of fate, and admit it was a fate she was happy with.

* * *

He was being a fool and he knew it, but he didn't know what else to do. Every time he tried to speak to Victoria as himself he became tongue tied or worse she'd find a reason to walk away leaving him alone with his frustration.

It wasn't as if he'd forgone donning his mask. Zorro still had a responsibility to the Pueblo. But he wasn't on Pueblo business now as he slipped into the room Victoria occupied in the de la Vega hacienda. Amazingly, she was awake and seemed unsurprised to see him.

She was sitting on a chair by the unlit fireplace reading a book by candlelight. She looked up from the book to smile warmly at him.

"Zorro," she whispered, but instead of rushing into his arms as has been her recent predilection, she only sat quietly. "I'm glad you're here. I need to talk to you."

"I am at your disposal, senorita," he tried to sound calm, but was almost certain his voice trembled.

Her smile turned sad, and she stood up and walked over to the dresser by the bed. She picked something up and when he realized it was the ring he'd given to her on the day he'd proposed his heart seemed to freeze over. She couldn't mean to return it. He couldn't bear that.

"When you gave this to me, and I accepted I meant every word. I meant every promise, but circumstances…"

He didn't hear the rest. His head reeled and he felt dizzy, as if she'd struck him. It was one of the few things that had remained constant in his life, Victoria's love. He couldn't lose it. He found himself sliding onto the floor as his legs were no longer able to hold his weight.

"Please understand," her voice was pleading and to his horror she was crying. That she should shed one tear…

"Victoria," he breathed. She was kneeling in front of him trying to look him in the eyes as she returned his ring. "Why?"

"I cannot wait forever, and I never thought I'd feel like this for someone else," she was so earnest he couldn't help but believe her, and hear her for the first time.

"What? Someone else? Who" he couldn't summon any tact.

"I've been telling you, Diego. I didn't even know I loved him until…" she stopped when he started gasping and then astonishingly, laughing.

He was hysterical. There was no other explanation. He couldn't be laughing in the face of the woman he loved as she told him she wouldn't marry him because she loved…him. It was a situation he grown used to, competing against himself, only in reverse. He rose to pace the floor as he tried to think of a way to tell her.

"Zorro?" Victoria's voice was tortured and confused.

"Tell me, you're sure you love Diego?" he paused in his pacing to ask her.

"Yes," she answered.

"And he loves you?"

"Yes, well I'm fairly certain, Lilly told me…" she stopped when he chuckled at that.

"Lilly, she told you to break it off with me? Tell me you loved Diego?"

"She only confirmed what I already…" he interrupted again.

"So, you want to marry Diego?" he stood directly in front of her taking her hand that still held his mother's ring. "Or Zorro?" He spoke hoarsely, but met her eyes without blinking. She didn't answer. "Which of us do you want Victoria?" his tone was merciless and almost cruel.

"I wish I could have you both!" she burst out.

"It's time you knew the truth, although, you might not want either of us afterwards," he was almost speaking to himself, but then to her, "Unmask me."

"What?" she didn't understand.

He took the ring from her hand and placed her hands on the back of his mask, but she only touched the knot as if frightened to continue.

"Go on," he almost croaked. His throat was suddenly so constricted he could barely breathe let alone speak.

He tried to keep her gaze as she released the silk from the confines of the knot, and after only a momentary blindness when the cloth covered his eyes he watched her face as his own was revealed to her.

It was heart wrenching to see all the emotions that crossed her face. Shock, awe, confusion, anger, hurt. The hurt was the hardest to bear. He wished she'd strike him.

"Diego," she breathed after what seemed like a thousand years. "Thank God it's you." She placed her hands on either side of his face and kissed him. His heart soared. It was amazing to be kissing her as himself and he gave all of himself over in the kiss.

Whatever else may have transpired had a gentle rap on the door not interrupted them, he wasn't to know.

"It's Claire," Victoria whispered. "It's my turn to sit with Lilly." And louder to the door, "I'll be right there." She turned back, "You owe me a ring," When he would have handed it back to her she shook her head. "I expect a proper proposal, Diego de la Vega."

"Very well," he said and lowered himself down on one knee, but the rapping became more insistent.

"I expect a proper proposal and an explanation." She leaned down and kissed him one last time, lingering over the task. "…later. Now, go!" She turned back to the door.


	25. Chapter 25

Everything settled into a sort of routine after Lilly's outburst. Victoria and Claire had fashioned themselves her watchdogs, making sure she did not repeat the folly of leaving her bed. The men of the house visited her in shifts. Don Alejandro and her father together, Diego, Felipe and Wright individually.

With her watchdogs, however, she scarcely had a moment alone. Well, moment alone as in by herself, certainly, but not one alone with Wright which was what she wanted. Something was bothering him, and every time she seemed to be on the verge of it, Victoria appeared with her lunch or Claire with a book Diego thought she might like. It was almost as if a conspiracy were afoot. When she said as much to Victoria the senorita only laughed and told Lilly to focus on her recovery. Lilly didn't know whether she should laugh, scream, or cry, but she was determined to have a conversation alone with Ward Wright and soon.

So, one morning when Claire before had left her to retrieve her breakfast, she told her that she might want to go back to sleep. Then after her companion left, she arranged her pillows on her bed in hopes they would be mistaken for her sleeping form and made good her escape the same way she had that first day. Through the window.

She hadn't the first idea where to find him, but he wasn't exactly hiding. She discovered him shirtless, chopping wood, of all things, on the eastern side of the stable.

She saw him before he noticed her, and observing him covertly as he was occupied in such a mundane task was so engrossing she almost forgot why she was there. That wasn't exactly true. It wasn't the mundane task that captured her attention. It was HIM.

She couldn't take her eyes away from the movement of the muscles in his back as he raised the ax and brought it down on the firewood. She might have stood there watching all day if Fitz hadn't chosen that moment to join his friend.

"Lady Lilly?" he spoke with concern and the sound of his voice made the Englishman turn toward her.

His expression was furious, and his voice was a growl, "What are you doing out of bed?"

She squared her shoulders before she spoke, "Testing your threat."

He looked back at Fitz who was already wisely retreating. When he was out of earshot she continued, "You've been avoiding me. Why?"

"You're going back to bed." Wright put the ax down and reached for his shirt.

"Not until you answer me," if he thought he was obstinate she was about to give him a lesson in obstinacy.

"Lilly," he began to plead and she saw the vulnerability under the fury. She walked toward him.

"Yes?" she searched his face. He tried to avoid her eyes.

"If I'd lost you…I don't have the words," when his eyes met hers they were filled with a kind of anguish she'd never seen in their green depths. "I failed to keep you safe…"

"No," she interrupted him. "You didn't. I'm here and I'm safe. And as for words, I don't need them. What you feel is clear, I KNOW you Ward. I know."

She reached for him clutching his bare forearm, but he pulled away. Turning his back he started to put his shirt on. She let him have the moment, and presently he turned back to her.

"I've been torturing myself, wondering why you did it. Wondering if he'd turned your head, but I KNOW you Lilly, and I know why," he was moving toward her now, with a purpose. "I'm a fool to gaze so high, to even think of you, but I'm not foolish enough to let you go."

She thought he would kiss her then, was aching for him to, but instead he picked her up like a bag of grain and said, "You're going back to bed."

She laughed suddenly full of joy, "You're making good on your promise, then" she said breathlessly.

"Yes, I always make good on my promises."

"Always?"

"'Love's riddles are, that though thy heart depart,

It stays at home, and thou with losing savest it:

But we will have a way more liberal,

Than changing hearts, to join them, so we shall

Be one, and one another's all.'"

"Donne," she whispered. "It wasn't a dream. You've been reading me poetry!"

Without stopping for the astonished faces of everyone in the house he continued to her bedroom, deposited her onto the bed and said angrily, "You asked me too didn't you?"

Her smile couldn't have become warmer with supernatural assistance. She knelt on the bed and threw her arms around his neck.

"I love you, Ward," she fairly shouted.

"Thank the bloody stars for that," he said, harshly and then he kissed her.


	26. Chapter 26

Felipe knew the day was coming. He knew that with Lilly's recovery her departure was imminent, but he didn't have to like it. He knew she wasn't for him, but he didn't have to like that either. He had to live with both things certainly, and the way Diego tried to dance around the subject didn't help matters any. When he wasn't sneaking off to be with Victoria that is. Felipe was happy for his friend, but so much was changing.

Neither of them had spoken of it, but certainly it was obvious that marriage between Victoria and Diego was as imminent as their visitors' departure. Don Alejandro seemed to guess as much and perhaps Diego would soon share every secret with his father. He hadn't confided as much in Felipe, but it was the logical next step. As was Felipe's own departure.

His hand went unconsciously to the letter he had resting in his breast pocket. The acceptance letter he'd received weeks ago to the university he'd not informed his adopted family about. He knew it would be hard for Diego. Not that the friend who was almost a father would have refused to allow him to follow his dream to pursue the law, but that perhaps it was not yet a fortuitous time to be away. Felipe had as much responsibility to the Pueblo as Diego and Zorro.

Now, however, the time was at last perfect. Diego about to start on a new chapter in his life, the alcalde more reasonable than ever before, and a small hole in Felipe's heart that needed to be filled.

He'd never been foolish enough to think of her as more than an infatuation, and though he realized that the pain would pass, it didn't make it less painful in the present.

And she was happy. Wright made her happy and that was a comfort. She fairly glowed in his presence. Felipe noticed that on the morning that she, her father, Claire, Wright, and Fitzgerald said their goodbyes.

Don Alejandro, Diego, Victoria, Felipe, and De Soto, who surprised everyone by arriving, lined up to wish the travelers well. Lilly smiled and her eyes glittered with tears as she embraced each person for the last time.

"Be happy," she whispered to Diego as she hugged him close. "And you too, take care of them both." She held Victoria fiercely and began crying in earnest. "I'm such a watering pot, I'm sorry."

Wright followed behind her shaking hands and smiling, clearly amused at his fiancée's exuberance of emotion. It was the happiest Felipe had ever seen him.

Even Claire smiled though she remained silent.

Lilly hugged everyone including Felipe and De Soto.

In Felipe's ear she whispered, "You are wonderful, you're going to make some lucky girl fabulously happy."

Whatever she said to De Soto surprised him. He pulled back slightly confused as he looked at her, but he nodded.

Lord Pumphrey's goodbyes were more staid, and he clearly was not yet sold on Ward Wright for a son-in-law.

Fitzgerald surprised Felipe by giving him his rifle saying, "You're an honorary chosen man, and a fine shot." The look on his face told Felipe that that was the finest compliment the Irishman could think of. More than the gift surprised him, the fondness he felt for the man took him completely off guard. He took the rifle gladly and shook his hand.

As the carriage pulled away, Lilly's hand could be seen waving until the last moment.

"Well," Don Alejandro said turning to face everyone. "Now everything can get back to normal."

Felipe's hand went back unconsciously to his breast pocket.

Well, thanks so much for bearing with the long times in between postings and sticking with my silly story. It was so much fun. And I guess I ought to apologize to Bernard Cornwell and confess that I stole so much from his Sharpe series. Though this isn't a true crossover (Sharpe's timeline doesn't match up with Zorro, and anyway he'd never wait a year for a woman, he'd simply find a new one) it was born of my reading Sharpe's Tiger as I watched Zorro and wanting so badly for the very different characters to meet. I hope I did them both justice.

Cheers

-Jude


End file.
